I know Jack
by StarSunShine
Summary: "His eyes dared me to say something, his lips laughed at me. I can't help but laugh. This is it."   *I own nothing.*
1. Chapter 1

Sirens…blue…red…shouting….cold…rain…

It's been about three hours that I've been sitting here on the cold wooden steps outside the apartment building. The thick, forest green blanket covering my shuddering shoulders smelled slightly of dog; it wasn't completely unpleasant just…odd. I tried to wrap the blanket around my body as much as I possibly could to shelter myself from the rain; it almost seemed hopeless considering the down pour. One would think that living in Gotham would make the weather easier to deal with but it's not. My once faded jeans have long since been drenched in water turning them a dark grey. Trying to ignore the noise around me, I see that the knees in my pant are so thin that under any more pressure there will soon be a hole. _Well I guess it's time to get a new pair._

"Miss Sur-Sur-Superanskaia?"

I break my gaze from my almost threadbare jeans, startled; I see a man's face. Commissioner Gordan. He's holding a large black umbrella over the both of us and I can't help the strain in my neck trying to look up at him. I'm instantly grateful for the sudden shelter from the rain.

"Von Superanskaia actually," I corrected with a shy smile.

"Sorry, Miss Von Superanskaia," he gently smiles and I can't help my shy grin from turning into a real smile. Gordan is defiantly a genuine man. He's helped me since the moment he came and it's physically obvious his sincerity; the deep laugh lines on the side of his face and the little wrinkles that appear on the sides of his eyes every time he smiles is proof. "Would you mind coming down town with me to report everything you may know? I'll promise a hot cup of coffee?"

I silently nod my head and slowly get up. My knees and back have fallen asleep and it takes a moment to get used to the prickly feeling rushing through my tired limbs. Hastily, I try to wring out my soaked hair. _Man I'd give anything for a pony tail right now. _In my attempt at trying to be presentable the blanket slightly slips from my right shoulder revealing the bandage. The once a starch white cloth was soaked in bright red splotches but over the hours it has turned into a dark auburn, almost completely destroying any trace of white left. _At least it stopped bleeding. _

"A new bandage with that coffee would be good too," Gordan says quietly showing me to the car. Once I get inside my nostrils are instantly met with the smell of stale coffee and slightly of dog. After the initial reaction it wasn't so bad, in fact it smelled kinda like…..cinnamon? Slightly swaying from the rearview mirror was a red X. _What the hell?...oh wow no shit._ Soon the red X turned into to a car freshener in the shape of two red cinnamon sticks. _Odd._ "Is there anyone you want to call? Anyone you want us to contact?"

"Yeah, my parents and my older sister please" _oh god…there is no way this is going to go well….not like it's gone so peachy so far. _ In reality I knew I shouldn't expect them to be anything less then extremely apprehensive. _I am the baby after all…_ I couldn't help but scoff a little. Twenty-four years old and my mother still calls me on a regular basis just to "check in". As annoying it maybe, I wouldn't have it any other way. Suddenly the passenger door opens and Gordan is standing there, umbrella waiting. "Thanks," I say with a small smile.

I'm instantly greeted with noise. Phones ringing, people shouting and running around, and I suddenly miss the quiet car. "Here come in, I'll go get that coffee and um…bandage," taking another look at my disheveled appearance he adds with an apologetic look, "and a new blanket." As he shuts the door to his office all the noise is muffled; with a sigh of relief I sit down on the arm chair adjacent to his work desk. With barely any interest I take in my surroundings. On the left side of the door hang plaques and degrees of everything he has accomplished. _Damn._ In the far corner stand two bookshelves over flowing with law books, encyclopedias, and other related literature. _Is that a Charles Dickens novel I see there?_ Suddenly there is a slight glimmer of light reflecting out of the corner of my eye and I turn to its source. On his desk lay at least ten frames, each reflecting happy warm faces; one of a son, one of a daughter, one of a wife, and one of a husband. _He reminds me so much of pop. _

**Knock knock.** "Here you are," gently Gordan hands be the coffee and helps dispose of the sopping blanket. My shoulder is now completely exposed and judging by his reaction it's not the prettiest thing in the world. Slowly he peals the medical tape from my skin; each hair being pulled painfully is probably the most irritating thing in the world.

"Pardon me Commissioner, but would you mind just ripping it off in one go? This is a bit….irritating," I ask with a slight grimace. He gives me another apologetic smile and then _riiiiip. God damn it!_

"Almost done Miss Von Superanskaia," and then suddenly my entire shoulder is on fire. Through the gash I can feel every cell in my marred skin screaming in agony. The disinfectant bubbles, _no sizzles,_ its way through the bacteria. "I'm sorry but we don't want it to get infected_." I know Gordan meant well but a freakin heads up would have been nice._ I hear more medical tape being cut and then Gordan was finished. "All done, again I'm sorry for your discomfort." He places a gentle hand on my elbow and I can't help but forgive him. _So so so much like pop._

"Alright Miss Von Superanskaia…..is that Russian?"

"Ha yeah….my name is Katerina Von Superanskaia but Kat is fine."

"Kater-er….yeah Kat works."

"Hahaha. Nice try Commissioner."

"Well thank you," his laughter slows and then his expression turns concerned, "We need to discuss why the Joker attacked you…and why."

"He didn't attack me Commissioner. It was an accident," his expression clearly gave way to his questions on my sanity, "No commissioner it really was. He didn't…dot it."

Gordans face contorted its self into an expression of disbelief, confusion, and ultimately shock. "He didn't do this?"

"No…you see commissioner…I know him. I know Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Glupyĭ malʹchik – stupid boy

Davaĭ - come on!

vsegda takoĭ upryamyĭ - always so stubborn

Pochemu vy muchitʹ nas, kak eto? – why do you torture us like this?

6 years earlier

"You stupid son of a bitch!'

"Excuse me Miss but that is no way of speaking to a gentle_man_."

"Pssh please there is **NOTHING** gentle about you and I sure as hell don't see a man," His face fell and I smirked in my defeat. Suddenly, my back was against my car door and his strong arms caged me in. _breathe….breathe…_I suddenly wished that our little fights didn't change the way that they had. We used to just laugh and tease each other…then he started to take things to a different level…a confusing level.

"Tell me Ki**tt**y-Kat," he knew I hated that nick name, "Do you really wanna see how gentle I could be?" and he slowly placed his palm on my cheek. His hands were so warm. The calluses on his fingertip grazed my eye brow. His fingernails slowly traced my nose…and I couldn't help what I did next.

"HAHA! Found 'em; really Jack your great hiding place was your front pocket? Glupyĭ malʹchik!" I quickly ducked under his cage like arms and darted a good ten feet behind him. He was still leaning against the vehicle and all I could see was his back. I heard him sigh and drop his head. _Why do you do this Jack…please don't change this…please._ I kept my teasing smile in place but my hands were tightly gripping my keys. My knuckles were quickly turning white and the sharp edges were painfully biting into the palms of my hands but none of that mattered as I waiting for Jack to turn around. "Davaĭ!"

He lifted his head of dark, golden locks and turned around. Nothing in this world compared to Jack. His bronzed skin glimmered under the sun, his dark chocolate eyes bored into my blue ones, and his mouth did not turn up as I had hoped. Instead of walking towards me, he walked to the other side of the car and waited for me to get in. With a sigh I kicked a pebble on the asphalt and made my way to the car.

"So mama wanted to know if you were coming over tonight, you know, to see if she needed to put another plate on the table or something," I glanced over to Jack for a second and he was just staring straight ahead, cigarette hanging out the window. "She's making that pork stew you like so much," another glance; nothing. "Vsegda takoĭ upryamyĭ…"

"Will you sto**p** with your damn Russia**n**," he barley looked at me but it was a start, "yeah…yeah I'll be there. Later." He flicked the burning butt outside the window and continued staring. I focused ahead and was engrossed with the sight. The sun was setting….turning the blue sky into a blending mixture of purple, orange, red, and pink. My mama told be stories about the sun…_told me and Jack those stories_.

"So do you know why we have the sun Jack?" his lips were twitching at the sides. _There comes my Jack_. I look at him to make sure he's paying attention; his face was blank, staring ahead, but the small forming smile at the ends of his lips were turning upwards and I knew I had him. "Long ago, before man was born, there only lived animals. One day, a white bird flew into a tree and started telling all the animals around him that there was a far away land that was bright. You see, many years ago, the sun left this land because all the animals under it were selfish. In its disappointment, the sun scolded, "All animals are meant to live under one sun. Yet you all disgrace my gift by fighting over things that are meant to be shared. We're all creations of beauty but your selfishness hurts me." The sun looks around the land saddened by the wars over food and territory. "Everything is connected. Nothing comes from nothing at all. Your punishment will to live in darkness to match your selfish ways." And there after the land was consumed in darkness."

Jack's smile has since grown and I can't help but smile in reaction. _Oh Jack…_ "Pleeease, go on." He still refuses to look at me but I know he's just being stubborn. He loves this story more than I do.

"So, many years later and we come to this moment of the white bird speaking of brightness. All the animals were bubbling with excitement. But the question was 'How would they retrieve the sun?'

'I'll bring it back! And when I do I expect all the banana trees to be mine!' the gruff gorilla bellowed. 'I'll bring it back! And I expect all the animals to bow down to my greatness!' roared the proud lion. Soon after all the animals were growling in argument over the retrieval of the sun. One bird stood on a branch high above the chaos. He had feathers of every color, his voice was like soft rain, and he was the essence of beauty.

'Quiet everyone," the animals barely heard him over the roar of arguments but did none the less. You see, all the animals greatly respected the rainbow bird; not just because of his outer beauty but his inner beauty was more powerful than any color. 'I will bring back the sun because I can fly into the sky and expect nothing other than peace among us.' And with that he flew high above the tree tops and into the stars. As he grew closer and closer to the sun his feathers burned black and his lungs filled with the smoke and ash from the heat. He pushed further and further until he caught the sun and brought it back to his land. He landed on a branch and the animals cheered with love and appreciation. There after the sun lit up the land with the warmth of the rainbow bird's generosity. The rainbow bird no longer sang or socialized with the other animals. Instead he stayed in the dark treetops with his now blackened feathers and scratchy voice. From there after all the animals would say a silent thank you, every time he flew by, for the beauty that the rainbow bird gave up for their happiness. And in his honor the animals lived in peace.'

By this time we were parked in front of his house; I was looking at him while he was smiling and looking at the last seconds of the setting sun. "Everyone says **c**rows are a bad _omen_," with that being said he looked at me with his usual playful smile.

"No everyone just forgot everything he gave up for us. Never judge a book by its cover." It grew silent, us just sitting in the car looking at one another. Jack carefully took my hand, tracing the lines in my palm. His face was smooth but I could see the wheels turning in his head. _What are you thinking Jack?_ Slowly he lifted his dark orbs to my light ones and I knew he was struggling. _Please Jack don't do this right now…_ He caught my silent plea. With a sigh of frustration he pulled his hand away and got out of the car.

"I'll be there in about an hour…I gotta _do_ some.._things._ okay kitty-kat?" I slightly nodded in response and watched him leave into his small house. _Pochemu vy muchit__ʹ__ nas, kak eto__? _No longer able to contemplate the state of our friendship I rushed home.


	3. Chapter 3

o moĭ milyĭ rebenok – oh my dear child

o moĭ rebenok – oh my baby

uspokoitʹsya – calm down

YA ne ishchu lyubovnika. YA ishchu kogo-to, chtoby provesti etot moment so mnoĭ. - I am not looking for a lover. I am looking for someone to spend this moment with me.

Present Day

"Damn it Kat please just tell us what you know," Gordan pleaded for the hundredth time that evening. By now we have both gone through three cups of coffee and my straggly damp hair has now turned into a red, frizzled mess. My small head ache has been rapidly growing into a full blown migraine. The pulsing behind my ears has been beating so profusely it's almost in tune with my quickening heart beat. Thump..thump..thump…

_You don't understand…I made a promise. A promise I can't break._ Calmly I try to rub the pain in my temple but the release is short lived. "Commissioner you don't understand. I made a promise to him. I can't…I just **can't**." And with my final words he slams his fists down on the wooden surface of his desk. A file falls to the floor with a soft _plop_ and out slides all the information they have on "The Joker". _Really Jack? The Joker?_ An almost invisible smile forms on my lips. _You always did know how to make people laugh._

"You know we can lock you up for this," His threat hurt but the desperation in his tired eyes almost made me forgive him; almost. Searching my eyes for any possible crack was useless. I wouldn't break and he **knew** this. "How did you even get involved with this maniac Katerina? Is he threatening you? Is he blackmailing you? Please for the love of God tell me and I'll help you."

With a small smile of sympathy, "There is nothing to help me with Gordan. This is a lifetime ago. A promise I made to him. I'll always be here. Tell me commissioner if you made a promise to your wife and then she turned into a monster, would you revoke said promise? Or would you keep it to honor the person she once was? Who she _**still is**_….even though she tries to hide it…."

Through the exhaustion I saw he understood. Carefully picking up the file, he puts it back into place while looking at the picture one last time. Looking at _his_ picture one last time. "Alright…I'll let you go for tonight but one last question before you go. I look up to give him all of my attention despite the throbbing in my head. "You say there was a before…a person he was before the Joker. This…**Jack.** What I'm trying to get at…. was there ever a point in his life, as impossible as it may seem, were he didn't want to murder the world?" breaking his gaze away from the photograph he looks straight into my eyes. I see the smallest glimmer of hope and I can't help but give it to him.

"Yes commissioner. Believe it or not, there was a time when he would murder the world _**for the people he loved**_ and not out of…I don't know what to call it now. Entertainment? Resentment? Anger?"

"How about all of the above." And with that he showed me to the door. Quickly walking to the waiting room I saw my mama and pop. My mama ran to me wrapping her thick arms around me and I was suddenly enveloped in a whirl wind of warmth and relief.

"O moĭ milyĭ rebenok!" and suddenly my face was covered in my mama's worried kisses. "Don't ever do that to me again! How could you? Oi you're trying to kill me! Why? O moĭ rebenok!" Her tear stained cheeks broke my heart and I just hugged her tighter.

"Mama, mama, its okay. I'm fine. Please stop crying everything is okay. Uspokoitʹsya." I gently wiped her tear away. We looked into each other's eyes and I knew I didn't have to utter a single word. _She knows its Jack._ Although she quieted her words, the tears falling from her red eyes only worsened. "Shhh mama shh." I looked over to pop and I knew he was trying to be as strong as supportive as he possible could. Again one look between us and he knew too. _Jack_. Quietly pop and I helped my mother to the car and we drove home. The sound of our native music coming from the speakers should have been comforting for me but every lyric and sound only made the memories flood back.

Mama quietly sang along…only making the scars in my heart reopen and flow with the song.

Otshi tshornýe, otshi strastnýe,  
otshi zhgutshiye i prekrasnýe –  
kak lublyu ya vas, kak bayus ya vas!  
Znat', uvidel vas ya v nyedobrý tshas.

(Dark eyes, passionate eyes,  
burning and so beautiful eyes –  
how I am in love with you, how I am afraid of you!  
Since I saw you I have had no good time.)

*Flashback *

Holding hands and slowly walking down the street. Little boys and girls were dancing to the music and laughing with their voices so sweet they resembled bells. The elderly sitting on the sides wrapped in hand woven blankets and smiling to one another. Drinks were being passed everywhere, delicious food hung in the air with their spicy aromas. This was the first time I brought Jack to my home village. It took us both eight months to save up but nothing could have been more magical.

Okh, nyedarom vý glubiný tyemney!  
Vizhu traur v vas po dushe mayey,  
vizhu plamya v vas ya pabyednoye:  
Sozhenu na nyom sertse byednoye.

(Oh, your deep darkness is not for nothing!  
I see the grief about my soul in you,  
I see the invincible flames in you  
which burn my poor heart.)

He carefully slid his roughened beautiful hands down my sides while I delicately ran one hand through his hair, while the other rested on his shoulder. _I could dance with you forever Jack._ The music was slow, teasingly slow, while our bodies swayed and moved through the air. "You're like magic Katerinaaa. If I could, I'd pu-**t** you in a lamp and keep you foreve**r**." His lips were so close to me ear I could feel the way his lips moved.

No nye grusten ya, nye petshalen ya,  
uteshitelna mnye sud'ba maya:  
Fsyo shto lutshevo v zhizni bog dal nam  
v zhertvu otdal ya ognevým glazam!

(But I am not sad, and not depressed,  
my fate seems comforting to me:  
All the good things God gave us in our lifetime  
I have sacrificed for these ardent eyes.)

"Stop talking Jack…just…live in this moment right now okay? YA ne ishchu lyubovnika. YA ishchu kogo-to, chtoby provesti etot moment so mnoĭ." I rested my head upon his shoulder just breathing him in. Breathing in this moment.

"I **don't** understa_**nd **_a word you're saying…but it's beautiful." With those words he held me a little closer. _I don't want to love you Jack. Please…just…live with me for a moment. Don't confuse something that is so beautiful when it's simple_.

*end flashback*

The rain kept beating on our car and ever drop bled into my soul. _Why did we ever leave…_


	4. Chapter 4

Eĭ - Hey

Glupaya devchonka – foolish girl

Tupoĭ zhira korovy – stupid fat cow

otvratitelʹnyĭ - Disgusting

YA lyublyu vas oboih. – I love you both

My tozhe tebya lyublyu. – We love you too.

YA izvinyayusʹ - I'm sorry.

"Mmm mama, I swear your food gets better and better every time I eat it," I greedily licked the spicy contents from my spoon. No one in the world could make Shchi soup like my mother could. I remember when I was young, sitting in our little kitchen amazed at the magic mama could make with simple ingredients. Bright red onions, fresh green cabbage, carrots and parsley just picked from our garden, red and yellow peppers so strong you could smell them from down the road, and pork so juicy it melted in your mouth. Alone each could send my taste buds watering but together they could bring me to my knees. For a moment, I was back in that little kitchen.

"Eĭ! Get your nasty feet off my table! Glupaya devchonka…" shaking her scarf covered head a laugh escaped me. As much of a badass my mother is_, and trust me no one could be harsher than my mother,_ her scolding makes me laugh. Underneath that tough exterior, my mother is probably the most kind hearted and loving person on the face of the planet. _He always brought that out of her when he was around…_

"Well mama I have to get going. I have to get to bed early to open up the shop tomorrow," by this time I was in the living room gathering my things, well I was attempting to before our big, fat, horse sized dog decided to lay on my purse. "Oi! Get off, Tupoĭ zhira korovy," I grasped the brown leather strap as hard as I could and pulled and pulled….and pulled. _Geez pop taking him for a walk at least once a day wouldn't kill you_. I stopped for a moment to try to reason with this beast. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. If you get off my bag, I promise to bring you a big bag of juicy bones. Sound good?" He just tilted his head, having absolutely no idea what I was saying. _One more time...one…two…three…PULL_! Good thing, I got my purse. Bad thing, I flew towards the door landing flat on my back. _Uuggghh my shoulder_. A second later the door opened, revealing my pop with multiple bags of groceries.

"Haha I would ask what's _up_ but apparently _down_ in more your thing eh?" he put a bad down and helped me up.

"haha oh you're _sooo_ clever." I helped grabbed some bags and put them on the table, trying not to spill all the rest of the food. "Geez, you guys have enough food to feed the village. Anyways I really have to get going. Bye mama, bye pop. YA lyublyu vas oboih."

"No no no you don't! You're staying here. After tonight I don't trust you going home alone." Suddenly my mother was standing in the kitchen entrance, both hands on her apron covered hips.

"Mama…I told you…he didn't do it. You **know** that." I knew this conversation was coming. I knew the seven stitches I had to receive hurt her emotionally more than it hurt me physically. _But if only you would listen_…

"No, you listen to me young lady-"

"Oi! Both of you sit on the couch." Grudgingly, my mother and I sat on either side of the couch with pop in the middle. "Okay...Kat you will tell us everything that happened. Anechka, you will listen to her and comment _only_ when she's finished. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah pop." He looked over to my mother with a raised eye brow. With a sigh she agreed.

"Okay Katerina tell us what happened. From the beginning."

I looked at both my parents trying to figure out how to explain everything. He already knows that they know who he is; we're the only three in Gotham who know. "Okay but no interruptions," I mainly looked at mama and she glared at me but agreed anyway. "Last night…he came to me okay? Well, he broke into my apartment. I know I should have called the police but I couldn't. He was **bleeding**…everywhere. There were bloody foot prints on the carpet leading to the kitchen and he was just sitting there pop! He didn't even look up when I stepped in...he was just _there _bleeding to death_._ You understand don't you mama?" With a pleading look I tried to see if she understood but she just stared at the coffee table in front of us. "Pop?"

Instead of answering my question he asked his own, "How did your shoulder get hurt?"

Frustrated, I ran my hands through my auburn locks, "It was an accident! How many times do I have to say it! It was a God Damn Accident!"

"Do **NOT** talk to us like that young lady!" His shouting stung and I almost physically flinched.

I took a deep breath, "YA izvinyayusʹ. It won't happen again," I looked them both in the eye trying to convey my apology. "I'm just really frustrated and I'm tired pop, can I please go home now? We'd have a better talk if we were all rested." They looked at one another and nodded in agreement. I looked at the ancient clock on the wooden walls of my parent's home; it was eleven o'clock and I had to be up by five thirty. _Fan-fucking-tastic_.

"Goodnight mama, Night pop. I'll call you both in the tomorrow ey? YA lyublyu vas oboih."

"My tozhe tebya lyublyu. Remember-"

"Yes mama put the berries _**inside **_the Blini mix. I get it, I get it. Love you bye."

I was standing outside my door trying to find my keys in the black hole that, unfortunately, I call my purse. Finally my search succeeded but I realized….my door was already unlocked. _Is he here…again?_ My breath caught in my throat as I slipped the key through the hole and slowly turned. My heart beat faster and faster with every inch the door opened. I was still standing outside my apartment door peering into the faint blackness. The light from my fish tank illuminated the living room giving it a blue haunted glow. _Oh God Katerina pull yourself together. You're fine._

I forced myself to go through the entrance and turned around to lock the door. _Check the eye hole you idiot._ I did looking left, then right; no one. I sighed in relief and rested my forehead against the cool wooden surface. Nothing could be heard but the bubbling of the fish tank and my controlled breathes. _Why exactly are you scared woman?_ I chuckled to myself. Nothing was more ridiculous than someone afraid of their own shadow.

"Wha_**t's**_ soooooo _**fun**_ny Ki**tt**y-ka-_**T**_?"

Note: I'd like to give a big thanks to whoever is reading. Review would be great but it's not required. I hope you all have a great weekend and please tell your friends to read as well! Byyyeee =)


	5. Chapter 5

Vy sprashivaete, dlya izbieniya? – Are you asking for a beating?

* * *

Everything froze. Any sign of oxygen was painfully trapped in my closed esophagus, my eyes refused to move from the rusted ring around my eyehole, my back and shoulders paralyzed in shock, and I would bet anything that even my heart stopped beating. _Was he really here?...Again?_ I couldn't wrap my brain around the idea that Jack- no no "The Joker"- was standing behind me. When I first saw him last night I was so consumed in my worry over his well being that I couldn't stop and think, "Wow, my closest friend is here, who I haven't seen in three years, who _**also**_ happens to run around the city killing and terrorizing for _**fun**_." No, I did not have time to think about that. But now…he's here? _I thought he was fine…why would he be back? _

Through all my thoughts I did not notice the body heat, which was not my own rising and panicked, temperature. And again everything just…**froze.** Gloved hands ran from the tops of my shoulders, slid between each rigid shoulder blade, down my spine, and up again relaxing my muscles. "I'm sorry Ka**t**. I did _not_ mean to s**c**are you," he said so softy I almost couldn't hear him. That was **Jack's** voice; certain syllables we hit weirdly but the intentionally induced fright underneath them, was gone. Although it was against my better judgment I turned around. In front of me stood a broken and beaten clown. Faded green, greasy hair sticking out at all angles, a chipped white face with red and black blending together in the lines of his face. A tall yet slumped figure clad in a purple, _**blood stained**_ suit, and a smile that broke my heart. _Oh Jack…_

No matter how long we don't see each other…no matter the horrendous crimes I _know_ he committed…he's always going to be the beautiful young man I met six years ago. _But that doesn't excuse his actions…Jack…you're a murderer._ "Heyy beauty-_fuulll_, where's your bright eyes?" He grabbed both my hands, carefully placing kisses on my knuckles. "Aren't you _glad_ to see _me? _I know we didn'**t **get to chi**t-**ch**at** last night but I'm here now ain't I?" still holding my hands to his lips, he looks up and mutters, "Come _onnn_ doll, won't you say somethin**g**?"

With all my control I manage to utter a single, pathetic, "Hi,"

He looks straight into my watering blues and straightens his back dropping my hands, "Heh, so uh that's it huh? _**Hiiiiii?**_," he walks across my living room stopping to the entrance of my kitchen. Suddenly he turns around with a sneer plastered to his face, "_**Hiiiii?**_ I expected at _**leeeeeasssssttt**_ three words Katerina. I mean really this is-" But I stopped him, flinging my body at his own, crushing him between my arms, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

I nestle my face where his shoulder and neck meet, "Hi," I whisper again.

Wrapping his own arms around me, "Haha…hi."

"OW! Jesus Christ woman can you rub it in even deeper?" He was standing over my bathroom sink while I cleaned, or rather attempted to, the profoundgash on his side. I pushed a little deeper on the soaked cloth. He hissed in pain, "Look _sweetie_ I under-**stand** you're Russian and everything but you don't need to go all **communist** on my woun**d**."

"Vy sprashivaete, dlya izbieniya?" I glared at his bare skin. Scares scattered, _covered,_ his back; all different shapes, sizes, and in different stages of healing. Some new, some old, and some I remember. One specifically round indent towards his hip stood out. _I remember that_…_that's the one he got when he was trying to tickle me to death on the floor of my old bed room…the head of a nail was sticking out from the floor board. In my attempt at escape I accidentally threw him off me to hard and it dug into his hip. Mama had to wash his shirt three times to get the blood out. _I dropped the cloth in the hamper behind me and looked at him through the mirror. He lifted his head to meet my gaze and we were both locked in place.

"I still don't understand a _word_ you're say**ing**."

I smirk at his reflection, "You're asking for a beating aren't you?"

He smirked right back at me but suddenly turned around. Startled, I fell on the lid of the hamper. He took a step closer, placing each lean arm on the wall behind my head and leaned his forehead against mine. He didn't want to play anymore. "Kat…I'm sorry," his hand gently traced the bandage on my shoulder "about thiiis."

"It was an accident. No worries." I couldn't look at him; as close are we are-_**were**_- this still felt…awkward.

He lifted my chin, "I shouldn't have pushed you into the cabinet. I shouldn't have reacted that way…at least not towards _you_,"

"Eh…shit happens right? You weren't exactly in the best shape…or state of mind-"

"It does**n't** matter. It was _**you**_ Kat. I should have done _better_."

"Look Jack….could you just drop it okay? I'm all fixed up. Just…stop standing over me like this," His eyes glazed over with anger; **old anger**. I always pushed him away when he was this close. I just can't ruin what we have-_**had**_. He was hurt; though he'd never openly admit it. Instead of respecting my request he just stayed, ignoring it. I pushed him away and started walking down my hallway. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. _Jack stop._ He tightly grasped both of my upper arms pulling me towards his chest. _Jack stop before you go too far…please_. Although his grip was as strong as steal, it wasn't hard enough to leave bruises.

"Now you list**en** to mee **Kat**. Huh? Are you _**listening?**_" I knew Jack was quickly slipping away and in his place the Joker was coming and he was getting _pissed off._ Our noses were slightly brushing one another's' and I could feel his warm breath fanning over my face. "Why do you _**always**_ push me away h_uh_? Have I always dis**gusted** you? Is the _idea_ of be_ing_ with me **horrify** you **so** much that you can'**t** _**stand **_me tou**ch**ing you? Is that IT?" I could feel each finger nail slowly digging deeper, I could feel each tremor of anger run through his arms, _I could feel him._

I took a deep breath and brought my hands up to slightly cares his face, although it was a hard thing to accomplish while in his grasp. "….Do you want to know why we have the sun?"

* * *

Note: Special thanks to AsphyxiatedAngel for your lovely review! Thanks so much I really appreciate your kind words 3. And a thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alerts and of course for anyone who is reading out there =).

P.S. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this but I have a basic idea. I've always thought of going with a story that's more about his past/who The Joker would be if he didn't **completely** destroy said past. Any who have a great weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

YA tozhe tebya lyublyu. – I love you too

Do svidaniya – goodbye

Vy vse svodit menya s uma! – You are all driving me crazy!

Glupyĭ ublyudok matʹ - stupid mother fucker

Ublyudok - Bastard

* * *

"Yes mama I get it- 'Ey Trevor start the dish for table five yeah?- yes mama, YA tozhe tebya lyublyu. – Hurry up you guys! Jesus what am I paying you for?- YES MAMA! I have to go now! Do svidaniya!" I slam the phone on the receiver. _Why in the world did I decide to open a restaurant? _I run over to the over boiling pot of stew trying to save it before it was futile. "Trevor! Skin and marinate the fish! Sarah! Cut the peppers and season the pork! Mitchell! Put the berries _**inside**_ the God damn mix! Do it! Vy vse svodit menya s uma! Now! "

"Yes Chef!" they all yelled in union. Good thing: It's _always_ good to have a busy restaurant. Bad thing: It's a **pain in the ass** to have a busy restaurant. I quickly poured the stew into individual red bowls and rang the bell for the server to pick them up. I yelled, chopped, sweat, mixed, baked, stirred, seasoned, and cooked my way through the next five hours. It was horrible. It was amazing. It was horribly amazing.

"Alright you guys good work today. Sarah everyone was buzzing about the pork good job. Trevor marinate the fish for thirty minutes not fifteen. Other than that you all did great. Don't worry about the kitchen, take the rest of the night off, I got it,"

"Thank you Chef!"

"Are you sure Chef?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"You really need a man Chef."

I look at the faces of my employees and smile. Without them I'd be on the street selling old and moldy pastries. "Yes, and you're all welcome. Except Trevor, you can kiss my ass." Everyone just laughed, pulling off their aprons and walked out the door. I shook my head looking at the mess in front of me. _This is gunna be a looooong night._

_

* * *

_"It's been a hard day's night! And I've been wooooorkin' like a doooog!" The radio was blasting and the caked on sauce, stuck on the pan, had met its match. The counters were wiped, the food was packed and put away in their proper containers, and most importantly the money was counted and put in the safe. I finished the remaining dishes and headed to my office to calculate the total profits. I slumped into my chair with an exhausted sigh. _Ugh, the worst part of the day…or rather night._

"Income: five thousand. Damn not bad. Okay, subtract fifty for vegetables, sixty for fruit, one hundred for the pork-" I paused startled by the banging of pans in the kitchen. "What the hell?" quietly I stalked towards the kitchen. "Oh my go-" A hand slapped itself over my mouth clad in black cotton gloves.

"Where is it?" my nostrils were assaulted by the stench of liquor and body odor. The hand moved from my mouth and brutally turned me around and shoved me into the stainless steel island behind me; the edge bit into my lower back causing a groan to escape my mouth.

"Glupyĭ ublyudok matʹ…"

"What the fuck was that? Do you speak English? Fucking aliens need to stop taking our money! Now I'm going to ask again. Where. Is. It?"

"Ugh what are-" the stinging in my right cheek came so quick I lost all train of thought. As soon as the pain came, the right side felt even worse. I ran my tongue along my gum line on the bottom right. Metallic and copper flooded over my taste buds.

"Give me the fucking money!" I lifted my head and hands up in surrender. I slowly inched away from the island trying not to provoke any more violence. Before I could register the sight in front of me, I heard it. BANG! The barrel of the pistol glared into my eyes paralyzing me. _I'm dead…he-he shot me._ My knees buckled and I crashed onto the floor but my body wasn't the only one that fell. The man in front of me roughly toppled on top of me and I noticed blood gushing out of the back of his head. I stared at the offending bullet wound lying in my lap as the dark liquid oozed out of its host and onto my pants. _What the fuck?_

"Hey _therrrre_ bea_**utiful**_," I swiftly lifted my head and I saw Jack standing there smoking pistol in hand. I don't know what was more startling; having a dead body lying on top of me or Jack's face. **With. Out. Make-up.** "Heh, ca**t** got your tongue? Get **it**? Cat?...**not** a good time for _jokes_ huh?" He lowered his weapon and threw the bloody mess of off me. "You need to get cleaned up love-bug," I couldn't move for the life of me. I just sat there staring at him, every muscle scared stiff. He rolled his eyes and gently picked me up. "Let's get you home."

I sat on my bed, wet hair soaking through the old "Queen" t-shirt I was wearing. I still haven't spoken to him. Just watched. I haven't seen that face-_**his face**_- in three years. It was exactly the same; perfect sun-kissed skin, strong jaw, straight nose, beautifully sculpted lips, and chocolate eyes that warmed my heart. The only obvious difference was the scars. _Oh Jack…what happened?_ They were profound but I just couldn't see them. How could I focus on those when there was the face of an angle staring at me? He walked into my room to check on me.

"How ya holdin' u_**p**_ sugar **butt**?" I looked up and for the hundredth time that night and my breath caught in my throat. "Look sweetie I know the scars are-"

"Shut-up Jack."

"Excuse-"

"I said shut-up. You're scars…they have nothing to do with anything." Embarrassed for my continuous staring I look down at my folded hands in my lap. _I can't do this._ Suddenly two fingers lift my chin and I'm staring into the face of my past. _Our past._

"Don't run away from me Katerina. Talk to me."

"Okay…"

"Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Okay Kitty-Kat I need more than an Okay, Okay?"

"More?"

"Yeeessssss"

"Okay….you **fucking killed** someone in _front_ of me! Not the mention said dead person's **body** fell on top of me, **soaking** my fucking pants! I'm fan-fucking-tastic Jack. Oh oh oh! I completely forgot to mention that my best friend, who I haven't seen in _**three years**_, has randomly stopped by for reasons unknown. Who **by the way** is the murder mentioned earlier" By this time I was on my knees, on the edge of my bed in his face, chest heaving; and of course he just _stood_ there one hand on his chin and the other on his hip.

"Hmm…that seems like a _**very**_ stressful predict-a_ment_." ….._You've got to be fucking kidding me._ "Heeelllllloooooooo? Are we all done with the pity party now Doll? Cause I'm _staaaaarrrrrvvvviiinnnggg_." He leaned his head close to my ear whispering, "and as I recall there is a certain little red head who can make amazing Russian cuisine." With a wink he left my bedroom.

"Ublyudok."

* * *

Thanks everyone so much! I'll try to update another chapter ASAP =) byyyeeee. much love!


	7. Chapter 7

zatknisʹ - Shut up

Chto, chert vozʹmi? – What the hell?

O, moĭ bog, ya umru. YA hochu poĭti domoĭ. Ostavʹte menya v pokoe. - Oh my god I am going to die. I want to go home. Leave me alone.

Vse eto po vashyeĭ vine. YA nadyeyusʹ, vy poluchite popal pod avtobus! – This is all your fault. I hope you get hit by a bus!

* * *

5 Years Earlier

"Woop Woop! One more month until we graduate Jack! Aren't you excited? I'm so excited! Oh my 'effing Jesus! I can't wait! Oh sweet freeeeeeeedom!" With fists pumping in the air I jump excitingly off the curb. I was stoked, on the other hand my partner in crime has decided to be lame. _Ugh he would._ We continued to walk across the street toward the brick building recently named "Cup Uh Joe". Last month it was "The Coffee Place". _Wow, how original._ The month before it was "Jim's Java". I personally liked the last one since the owner's name _was_ Jim but whatever.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Jaaaaaccckkk,"

"Whaaaaaatttt,"

"Oh my god! He _**actually**_ knows how to pronounce words and not just grunt like a cave man," He just glared at me and found a table. Every time I entered the old café a sense of warmth filled me. This was _our_ place. Jack and I have been coming here every day after school for the past year. I looked around as I stood in line; graffiti art work, multicolored walls, mosaic tiled tables, velvet and beaten up leather couches…this was _us_. Jack sat in the corner bay window, one knee up while his other leg lazily stretched out. He was staring out the window and cigarette in hand, _of course_.

"'Ey Kat you ready girl?" Shay, the usual barista, asked while popping her gum.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Tall mocha frappe and a grandé coffee. Black."

"Mkay suga, Steve will bring it right over."

"Thanks Shay," I made sure to put a couple bucks in the tip jar.

"No problem baby. Tell Jack to stop being such a stranger,"

"Haha will do. Thanks again." I weaved my way through the small café trying not to bump into anyone. I sat down on top of Jack's legs stealing his cigarette and giving him a dirty glare. "Why you being so antisocial today? Man period or something?" I smirked when he gave me his own evil glare.

"What uh, makes you say _thaaaat_ my _**dearest**_ friend?"

"Well you've hardly said anything all day. I'm worried.." his smirk fell into a hard line. _He's hiding something._ "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, coffee's here," he quickly broke our gaze and continued out the window. Right on cue Steve put both out coffees down and we sat there in silence. I watched the steam roll out of his mug as he slowly brought it to his lips. They gently parted as he sipped the hot liquid. The muscles in his neck slightly clenched and relaxed with every swallow. My mouth went dry and the sudden image of those moist lips on my own burned into my mind. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I shook my head clearing these sinful thoughts and quickly grabbed for my own coffee. "N-nothing. Just really thirsty." I chugged the cold liquid and instantly regretted the action due to the painful brain freeze that fallowed. "Ahhhh! Oh no no no!" Forcefully gripping my skull between my hands, trying unsuccessfully to rub some warmth into my freezing brain, Jack burst into laughter. "Stop! Jack this is not funny! Zatknisʹ!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is _**rich**_. Come on let's go," he grabbed my hand and practically ran out of the place. "Come _**on**_ Kat hurry up!"

"Wait! Where are we going? Jack!"

"Just shut **up** and hu_rr_y. Come on **faster**!" We darted in between honking cars and walking pedestrians. _What is he thinking?_ Faster and faster our legs went, each step pounding into the concrete. Finally, we slowed down. We were close to the end of town where the city and the narrows met. We were on the corner of 11th and Darrell. I felt like my lungs were breathing fire and my calves were throbbing. I was bent over with my hands on my knees desperate for air.

"What-is-your," I take a huge breath, steadying my speech "problem?" I lift my head squinting at him through the setting sunlight. We were in front of an abandoned building- no warehouse- that apparently went out of business years ago. I shakily stood wiping my hair out of my face. "Chto, chert vozʹmi? Jack what are we doing here?"

He didn't look at me right away; instead he grabbed my hand again and gave it a squeeze. "I wanna…I want you to _**see**_ someth_ing," _he helped me climb the chain link fence and then jumped over himself. Dust and dirt immediately greeted my nose and I couldn't stop sneezing. "Haha, first a br_ai_n freeze and n-ow you're _**sneezing**_ to death. You're _**so **_bad ass baby _doll_," He took us around the back and we climbed up the fire escape.

"Ugh Jaaaccck why are we doing this?"

"Just hurry up will ya?" Finally we climbed over the top and I was met with the sky; it looked as if it were on fire. There were miles and miles of red bleeding into orange. It was meant to be beautiful but honestly it was kind of odd…almost _scary_. I jumped when jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed my back tightly against his chest. His head rest in my shoulder, "Wacha think Kat?"

"Uh it's ice Jack really. But I don't think we should be up here. We gotta get home."

Scoffing, "Home. Tha**t**'s bull_shit_. Go down _there_? With those _people_?...I'd rather watch them from _**here**_ Kat…I'd rather watch them _**burn**_." _What the fuck?_

I ripped away from his grasp and turned around to stare at him. "What the fuck Jack? Seriously what is wrong? Just fucking tell me?" I looked into his eyes as hard as I could, trying to decipher what was going on. "Please?" He took a step closer cupping my face with his hands. Our mouths were so close I could feel every word as they left his lips.

"Don't you _get it_ Kat? The **reality** around us? We're no_**t**_ in your cute li_**tt**_le town anymore. There are_**n't**_ any gypsy parties and wine to go **around**. There are_**n't**_ children in the streets **laughing **anymore. Instead they're _crying_-_**starving**_-all for wha**t**? So the rich can get **richer** and laugh in the faces of those who are _dying_? Do you know where I live?"

With every word my heart beat faster, scared of what he was saying, "Jack I've taking you home a million times-"

"Ha and have you ever been inside?" this made me stop. "HAHA exactly!" and he quickly spun around throwing his arms out as if to present me to a great show. "Have you ever noticed that I wear the same fucking clothes every week? I live here Kitty-Kat." Everything suddenly changed. The world hit me all at once and I wanted to fall to my knees. _Always asking to come over…the bruises on his arms whenever he occasionally took off his jacket…never talking about his parents…the dark circles under his eyes…weeks when he wouldn't come to school…_

"Jack…who are you?" and suddenly his face fell, almost furious. I stalked towards me to angry I flinched back but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled us close again, almost painfully.

"No no no Kat that's not it. No never you, I _**never**_ pretended with you. Never. You…you're the only one. No Kat. That's not the question." My head was spinning. He wasn't making any sense and he was scaring the shit out of me.

"Jack…what is the question?" he smiled at me but this wasn't his smile. This smile was crooked and evil. His eyes held a gleam of mischief and hatred. This wasn't Jack.

"The question _isssss_…will you be **here**? Will you **promise** to stay with me no matter _**what**_ happens? Will you _staaaayyy_ so I can prot-_**ect **_you?"

The tears were threatening to spill and I was so scared; so scared for _him._ "Protect me from what Jack?"

His laugh was low and menacing, "Protect you from the war. _**My war.**_" Finally the tears pooled over leaving wet tracks in their wake. "_**promise me!**_"

"Yes…Yes Jack I promise."

The look on Jacks face left and he looked…content. His thumbs brushed away my tears and he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes trying to calm down and forget what he said. _It doesn't make sense._ I refused to open my eyes trying to ignore the sense of doom just around the corner. Before I knew it Jack crashed his lips on mine. My eyes shot open and I roughly pushed him away. _This is not how it's supposed to be-it's not to ever be!_ We were both breathing heavy and I could take it. I ran towards the fire escape and climbed down as fast as I could. The sun was almost completely gone and I knew there was no way I'd make it home before dark. On the final latter my foot slipped and I fell ten feet, my back breaking my fall. Pain surged through my spine while my head throbbed in agonizing pain. I couldn't get up. Instead I just laid there staring as Jack gracefully descended the fire escape. I couldn't understand what he was yelling over the ringing in my ears. Finally Jacks strong arms lifted me into the air threatening to break my back even further.

"O, moĭ bog, ya umru. YA hochu poĭti domoĭ. Ostavʹte menya v pokoe." I managed to groan out.

"Ssssh no one under_stands_ your cra**zy** lingo swee_**t**_hear_**t**_. Just try **not** to move and I'll get you home."

"Vse eto po vashyeĭ vine. YA nadyeyusʹ, vy poluchite popal pod avtobus!"

"Yeah yeah I _love_ you too. Now shu_**t**_ your _**trap**_."

I looked up at him and it was like seeing him for the first time. I was worried but no longer scared. He looked down at me. His eyes dared me to say something, his lips laughed at me. I can't help but laugh. This is it.

* * *

Ahhh I know this is short but i thought it was important to add. Anywho, have a great week everyone! Reviews would be great but again no pressure =) tootles.


	8. Chapter 8

Gde moĭ malʹchik? Chto sluchilosʹ? Chto vy delali Katerina? – Where is my little boy? What happened? What did you do Katerina?

Moĭ malʹchik ne ubiĭstvo! – My boy is not a murder!

* * *

I stared as the rain roughly descended from the grey sky reflecting my exact emotions. _How did this happen?_ Three years ago Jack left. No note, not phone call, absolutely nothing. My mom was the first to react. Crying and yelling, "Gde moĭ malʹchik? Chto sluchilosʹ? Chto vy delali Katerina?" and I couldn't do anything. He honestly was a son to my mother. She doesn't take kind to many people but Jack…was _different_. He _changed_ everything. Sometimes I wondered if she was fonder of _him_ then she was of me. It was more comical than anything really. Watching two of the most hard-headed and tough people I've ever met, slowly break each other down until they formed a relationship completely unbreakable.

I always thought Jack was strange but it was okay because we _both _were. He was the local outcast and I was the strange Russian girl who could never fit into Gotham society. _Two peas in a pod._ He is-_was_- my best friend. He made an ever lasting impression on not only me but my family as well. _How could he leave us?_ Pop was the first to recognize him. He was watching T.V. and the news broke through his boxing match. His face was plastered there for hours and it just clicked. Pop _knew_ who he was. Immediately he told my mom, but she refused to accept it.

"Moĭ malʹchik ne ubiĭstvo!" she screamed. When I came over for dinner that night there was none. That almost _**never**_ happens. My gut wretched into a tight ball, instantly filling me with this over whelming fear; something was wrong. **Terribly, terribly wrong**. Pop couldn't get her to come out of their bedroom so he sat me down on the couch, grabbing both my hands but doing everything possible to avoid eye contact. _Oh fuck…_

"Listen to me sweetie. There…there is something I need to explain to you, perhaps get your opinion on." He grabbed the remote and sure enough the new was still rambling. I stared at the new reporter listening to every word she said.

"This evening there was a tragic bombing in the subway station. Three bombs were rigged at every major stop, killing one hundred and fifty-three people and counting. Passengers included six years old Jessica May, three years old Joshua Mitchell, and nine years old Brian Castillo." Each picture was shown but was quickly replaced with images of the subway station. There were bodies everywhere. Blood, debris, _and cards_ covered every inch of the scene. There were hardly any survivors.

"The most horrifying piece to this case is the thousands of _Joker cards_ littering the crime scene. Police officers believe it is this man who goes by the name _The Joker._" And then time froze. An evil, demonic face covered the screen. His eyes bore into my soul and I _knew_. This wasn't just some random psychopath. This was my missing best friend. _This was jack_.

* * *

"Kelly, your order for table three is ready" I rang the bell and placed the plates on the counter. Today was agonizingly slow. I was hoping work would take my mind away from this bizarre occurrence in my life but apparently some higher being decided that I needed to suffer. The combination of rain and lack of customers left my mind in a haze of confusion.

The end of the day came sooner than I thought and I was left alone with a dirty kitchen and a confused mind. I was sitting on the island with my feet hanging over the edge when suddenly a tall and horrifying clown walked in. _You just had to come right now didn't you?_ "Well _hey_ there gor**geous**, got any leftove_**rs**_?" Instead of waiting for my response he started rummaging through the fridge. "Mmmm your _famous_ spicy pork. I'm one lucky man. Help me heat it up will ya?"

"What are you doing here Jack?"

With a plate of pork in one hand and mashed potatoes in the other he turned around raising his eye brows, "Is this not _**obvious**_ enou_**gh**_? I'm **starving** here woman. _Help me heat it up_."

"No I mean…Why did you..why did you come back?" His eye brows fell and his face was serious. He put the plates down on the counter and slowly walked around the island until he was standing in front of me. With a sigh he ran his hand over his face and then leaned his body over mine, placing his hand next to my thighs.

"What's uh…what's this _**about**_ kitty-ka**t**?"

"Why did you _leave_ me? Why did you leave _us_? And then…then just show up in my apartment almost _bleeding_ to death? Why did you come to _me_?" I couldn't look away. His eyes bore into my soul almost lighting it on fire. I needed these answers. He looked down at my thighs and ever so slowly ran his hands up and down them. He looked up with a crooked smile.

"I never really _left_ beau**tiful**. I've always been _aaaaround_. I needed…_time._ I needed to _figure out_ how I was going to execute my plan. My **war.**" The laughter vanished from his eyes and he leaned in closer to my ear barely whispering, "I needed to ge**t** _over_ you."

My dry mouth made it impossible to swallow the lump in my throat. "But why did you come back?" I barely croaked out. He scooted his body between my legs, placing his hands on my hips to drag me to the edge of the counter where our bodies met.

"Because the _**last part**_ haha…it _uh_…it didn't _work_ _out_ as well as the other **shit** did." His lips crashed into mine refusing to let go. All the years of tension between us was released. In this moment, I realized every attempt I made at trying to keep our friendship relatively normal was futile. And in this moment…I realized how much he meant to me. He is my best friend. He is a monster. He's the man I've always been blindly in love with. I took a fistful of hair into each and yanked him closer to me. He tasted better than any dish I could ever make and his body was the perfect match to my own. His hands traveled from my hips to my backside gripping it tightly. A growl escaped his mouth as he kissed me harder. I arched myself deeper into his embrace. _Oh God._ Suddenly he ripped his mouth away from mine and the only sounds that could be heard was our heavy breathing. His bottomless eyes searched mine.

"Why…why are you o**kay** with this _noooow_ Kat?"

"I don't know…I'm not…_okay_ with it…" We looked at each other. He cupped my face almost squeezing my cheeks.

"Don't _**fuck**_ with my head dooooll. I've been **chasing** you for _six_ years. Six god damn years." He pulled away stalking towards the door. He put his hand on the door handle but paused, turning around. "I _know_ you have it in you. Have a piece of _**me**_ in you. You'll ask me Katerina."

Slightly tilting my head to the side, "Ask you what Jack?"

A smirk formed on his lips and a playful spark of danger entered his eyes, "You'll ask-**beg **- me to kiss you." And with a slam of the door he left.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Big thanks to Shabbacabba and Isabeau de Foix for your great reviews! Have a great week everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Vy sobiraetesʹ datʹ sebe serdechnyĭ pristup. – You're going to give yourself a heart attack.

Vysokomernyĭ zadnitsu. – Arrogant ass.

Vy s uma soshli? – Are you crazy?

* * *

Slowly spinning in my office chair I thought about the events recently. It's been one week since, _**he**_, has visited me. Days have been passed working in the kitchen and nights passed sitting in my mother's. I don't know how to explain the…incident. For the past six years I've made it a personal goal to keep our friendship, exactly that, a _friendship._ It's impossible to deny Jack's feeling but as of late, it has become increasingly obvious that my futile attempt to keep our friendship innocent was…well worthless. I thought I could protect him-protect _us_- if I kept him at arms distance.

The kiss we shared, the only one I didn't run away from, was…fantastically insane. For once I did exactly what I wanted to do with him; I didn't think, I **acted**. I now realize what his comment "Have a piece of me in you." He is in me…from the moment I met him our lives-_our souls_- were forever intertwined. The cherry on top of my hectic life is money-or lack of really. We're already three months behind on rent and although the customers keep coming…it's just not enough. _Ugh what the hell am I going to do?_ I could always raise the prices but it's against everything I know-my morals. I've seen children in my village beg for bread, seen single mothers _sell_ themselves just to put food on the table; no. Food is something to cherish. It's one of the few things that bring people together.

"CHEF! BRUCE WAYNE IS HERE! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" _Yeah….so?_ Sarah's blonde curls were peaking through her kitchen hat due to her frantic bouncing. "He's here Chef! Like here! In the building…wanting to eat _our_ food! YOUR FOOD!"

"Haha okay Sarah calm down will you? Vy sobiraetesʹ datʹ sebe serdechnyĭ pristup. So why don't you get his _order_ and then I don't know…_make it?_"

"No no Chef, I can't work under **that** kinda of pressure. You do it." I stopped my spinning, temporarily distracted by the rotating room. _Why did I hire these idiots?_

Carefully I stood on my feet, "Alright, where's my apron?"

* * *

"I must speak to your Head Chef; this is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. Where is he?"

I swiftly came through the swinging kitchen doors, "She actually, Chef Von Superanskaia, nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Wayne," I held out my hand.

"Oh, well Chef Von…uh Sup-spuper- skai," with a nervous laugh he continued, "that was beautiful. How do you pronounce it?"

"Borsch, most people use beef-"

"But you used pork. Much more lovely."

I raised my eye brow in surprise. _Seriously?_ "Yeah…you've had it before?"

"It's hard to find a place that doesn't serve two-hundred dollar steaks. A friend of mine actually recommended it," his smile was charming I'll give him that.

"Well thank you Mr. Wayne," I smiled back. _At least he has good taste._ "Enjoy it while you can sir, I'm not sure we'll be open in the next few months."

A flash on concern fell upon his sharp features, "Why is that?"

"Well, we're not selling two-hundred dollar steaks."

His smile was sympathetic. "How much do you need?"

My friendly demeanor quickly fell soon replaced by irritation. This is not a charity case-_I'm_ not a charity case. This restaurant is me and I _don't_ need help. If it was meant to be it would be. "Please don't insult me Mr. Wayne. I run a fair business here. You give me money; I'll give you a good meal. It will be left at that." He straightened his back but instead of being taken back by my sharp tone he _smirked. He fucking smirked._

"I don't hand out money; I run a fair business as well Chef. I have a proposition," He pulled out one of the dining chairs and motioned for me to sit. "It'll be in both our favor."

* * *

I walked through the door rushing towards my fish tank. "God damn fish why can't you feed yourselves?" My apartment was slowly falling into shambles. Dirty laundry flooded the bathroom, unwashed dishes left in the sink, take-out cartons and empty wine glasses littered almost every surface; it's safe to say I've been more than neglectful. After shaking some flakes for the starving fish I plopped on my couch with a sigh. _At least one problem was solved. _Bruce Wayne offered to cover _all months' rent;_ in return he asked for fifteen percent of all profits. He called it "A smart investment." I called it stupid. But in the end I couldn't deny the offer. One more thing off my plate the better.

"You rea**_lly_** ought to get yourself a **_maid _**babe," I jumped in my seat twisting around to see the essence of my inner turmoil. He was clad, head to toe, in Joker uniform. It was an organized mess. If anything, Jack was the definition of a contradiction. He wanted to protect me from his own war, he was an evil clown, he murders hundreds of people and yet he would never lay a finger on an old Russian woman. Just looking at him gives life to a head ache.

" Look I'm too tired to cook for you tonight alright?" While closing me eyes, I leaned my head against the back of the couch, "There's shit in the fridge. Do it yourself."

"Who _uh_ says I wanna eat **_fooood_** eh?" I opened one eye and saw a wink.

"Ugh, Vysokomernyĭ zadnitsu."

"Oooo I _love_ when you ta**lk **_dirty_ to me," he flung himself on the couch, wrapping a purple covered arm around my shoulders. "You look troubled? Was it the kidnapping? Look, doll you really shouldn't-"

My eyes shot open and I rounded on him. "Kidnapping? Excuse me?"

"Sheesh you go**_tt_**a get a life babes. It's all over the news. One of my be**_st_** moves if ya as**k** _meee_."

"What the hell? Vy s uma soshli? Who did you kidnap? _Why_ did you kidnap them? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I slapped his arms repeatedly trying to knock some sense into this mad man. Obvious it was useless.

"Hahaha calm down, calm _**down**_," he grabbed my wrists and pulled my captured arms against his chest. I could see the excitement in his eyes and the adrenalin pumping through the veins on his neck.

"I kid_**napped**_ the mayor's _daughter_. It's it _grea__t_? She's _awwwwwwfully_ an**noy**ing though. She won't st**op** _cry__ing_-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING? She's thirteen years old! What have you done? " _This is horrible. _I took three deep breaths trying to figure this out. _She's just a girl. She doesn't deserve this._ "Jack I need you to listen to me okay? Like _really_ listen," his expression was a mixture of irritation and boredom but at least I had his attention. "She's just a little girl. You have to let her go," He started shaking his head in defiance.

"No doll you li**st**en to _me_. Our love_ly_ mayor would do _**any**_thing for this b**rat**. _Anything_. And who is he gunna caaaall? _Batsy_. Once my **fav**orite rode**nt** comes along, he'll have no other _**choice**_ than to agr_eeee_ to my terms. Don't cha _see_?" once again he was radiating excitement and it took all my will power not to strangle him.

"And what _are_ your terms?" His smile was sinister and dangerous. As much as I wanted to help this girl, I couldn't suppress the fear that tingled up my spine. I hope he never aims that smile towards me.

"He'll get the girl if he burns down every mob bank in Gotham." _I really wasn't expecting that one._

"How does that make any sense at all? What exactly do you get out of this?" I was so ridiculously confused it was almost comical. My eyebrows pull together in frustration. _What's the point?_

His look did nothing less than make me feel stupid. Sighing in annoyance, "Again _love _you have to wa**tch** the telly once in a while. They do**n't** know I did it! No one does but _**you**_,"

"But I thought you said-"

"I s_aid_ it was one of my be**_st_** plans. I didn't say _they_ k_noooow_ it was one of my best plans. Don't you _see_ **it **babes? If 'the mob's' mo_ney_ is **destroyed** they're gunna be p**_iss_**ed. And who are they going to be p**_iss_**ed off **at**? _Batsy_ and the mayor. They a**ttac**k, batsy atta**cks** b_ack_ but he won't actually do **_enough_**. Bats won't break his _**rule**_. War butter_cup_. **War**."

I sat there in silence. There was going to be a war. The mob would do anything for money. The mayor would do anything for his daughter. If Jack takes away what they each want most and plants the idea that the other did it…_He's right._

"But didn't she see you? When you kidnapped her?"

His scars seemed to almost reach the ends of his eyes. "Who says she can _**see**_ at all?" _What the fuck?_ "If 'the mob' gave her back com_pletely_ un**harmed** how would th_at_ **do **_anything_?" I was frozen; ice and dread filled my veins. _What did he do to her?_ "Jack…what did you do to her?" He inched to close to me, his face was hovering over my own and I had to slightly tilt my head to stare into his bottomless pits.

"I _**burned **_her _**blind**_**." **

**

* * *

**xoxo- Thank you all so much!**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Glupaya devochka. – Silly girl.

K sozhaleniyu mama. – Sorry mama.

O moyeĭ malenʹkoĭ sestre ya skuchal po tebe tak! – Oh my little sister I missed you so!

YA tozhe Jenica." – Me too Jenica.

Dyadya – Uncle

Tetya – Aunt

YA lyublyu tebya / YA vas vseh lyublyu. – I love you / I love you all

A moĭ rebenok plemyannitsy. – Ah my baby niece.

O, moĭ krasivye devushki! Eto tak priyatno imetʹ semʹyu vokrug snova. – Oh my beautiful girls! It's so nice to have family around again.

* * *

"Oi! Katerina stop standing there! Help me with the cabbage. Glupaya devochka." Mama and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner for Pop and a couple of our family members. My sister and her husband were joining us, as well as their three kids and my uncle Gavriil from my mom's side. It was only nine people but they way my mother cook it could have been for twenty.

"K sozhaleniyu mama." I tried my best to ignore the unsettling thoughts about Jack into the back of my mind. _Tonight is about family…even if he used to be a part of it. _I took a deep breath and instantly the smell of the food and the general aroma of home brought me to the next few hours we cooked and laughed and readied the house for their arrival.

"Oh mama I can't wait to see the kids. It's been so long now, like what two, maybe three years?"

"Three years and two months Katerina. Antosha will be nine now. Who knows maybe he'll be the man of the house soon eh? Haha. Dasia and Filipp will be five."

"Oh my god it's been too long. I wonder if we can actually tell the difference between them down. For a boy and girl they looked way too similar."

The door was opened revealing pop holding Dasia in one arm and a suitcase in another. Dasia had her pale little arms wrapped around his neck; she was grandpa's little girl. Next fallowed Antosha giving Filipp a piggy back ride like the wonderful big brother that he was. And soon my sister, Jenica, and her husband, Mikhail, came inside. I rushed to my older sister and of course the water works started.

Her strawberry blonde hair smelled like old times and her deep amber eyes looked into my blue ones. "O moyeĭ malenʹkoĭ sestre ya skuchal po tebe tak!"

I tried to choke down my tears and I barely managed, "YA tozhe Jenica."

"Oi! What am I? A dead goat? Give me a hug!" And I was quickly engulfed in a pair of strong arms that belonged to no other than my Uncle Gavriil.

"Dyadya! Where were you? I didn't see you come in?"

"Ah, I was getting the rest of the suitcases. How is my little Katerina?"

"I'm wonderful now that you are all here. Come, come! Sit! I'll bring some Medovukha and mors for the kids." I walked towards the kitchen but paused in the door entry and turned around. My family were all together laughing and smiling and my heart instantly burst with happiness. The boys were playing on the floor with their toys, Dasia was sitting on my father's lap while he stroked her hair and told her stories. My mom was fussing over Jenica, complaining she doesn't weigh enough, and Mikhail and Uncle Gavriil were showing each other boxing moves. _Nothing could be better than this._

_

* * *

_

"Goodnight Tetya Katerina. YA lyublyu tebya." Dasia wrapped her little arms around me and kissed my cheek as I placed her under the covers. She was so small, almost like a little fairy.

"Oi! Boys! Bed!"

Antosha and Filipp untangled themselves from their 'wrestling match' while mumbling, "Yes, Tetya Katerina" in union. Antosha climbed into the top bunk but leaned over the railing to kiss me on the cheek. I helped Filipp into the bottom one, receiving yet another kiss goodnight.

I paused in the door way looking at Dasia in her bed on one side of the room and the boys in their bunk on the other side. "Goodnight little ones; YA vas vseh lyublyu." And I quietly closed the door. I walked down the hall, family pictures scattered all over the walls, and I entered the living room.

"A moĭ rebenok plemyannitsy. Come sit," my uncle patted the place next to him on the couch. I laid my head on his shoulder as he patted my hair. Mikhail and pop were outside having a cigar on the porch while mama and Jenica were cleaning the kitchen. "Katerina…where's Jack?" My body instantly went stiff. _Not right now._ I pulled away and I held my hands between my knees.

"He's um…he left. Three years ago; without a word." I looked at him and he had his mouth turned into a grim line.

"I always thought you two would get married. Two odd peas in a pod."

I laughed nervously, "It was never like that-"

"Don't give me that bull shit Katerina Von Superanskaia. A blind man could see you two were meant to be together," he scoffed at me. I looked down at the weathered rug on the floor. _You don't understand._ Pop and Mikhail came in laughing about something. I stood up stretching my back, "Well my dear family I have to get home. There simply are not enough beds for everyone and I've already been sleeping here for the past couple of nights," _To avoid __**him.**_ "YA vas vseh lyublyu." I hugged the men in the living room and went into the kitchen to say good bye to my mother and sister. "Good bye mama, good bye Jenica. Why don't you both come into the restaurant tomorrow? We'll have a girls' day."

"Oh Katerina I wish you would stay," she said while wrapping her around me. "But yes that would be lovely. YA lyublyu tebya."

"O, moĭ krasivye devushki! Eto tak priyatno imetʹ semʹyu vokrug snova," she joined in our hug. "Drive home safely Katerina. We will see you tomorrow. YA lyublyu tebya." I smiled at both of them and excited through the back door in the kitchen.

* * *

I paused outside my door, nervous because I know he was in there, and he was mostly likely pissed that I haven't been home in three days. After his confession about his plan I just had to leave. I couldn't take it knowing what he did to that poor girl. _That could have been Dasia._ The idea almost made me throw up on the spot. _No, he would never do that to her…would he?_ I couldn't stand the anticipation anymore and unlocked the door.

As predicted he was sitting on the couch but there was no sign of his alter ego. He was wearing red-plaid pajama pants without a shirt. The T.V. was off but the stereo was on. My ears were suddenly met with our old song.

Otshi tshornýe, otshi strastnýe,  
otshi zhgutshiye i prekrasnýe –  
kak lublyu ya vas, kak bayus ya vas!  
Znat', uvidel vas ya v nyedobrý tshas.

(Dark eyes, passionate eyes,  
burning and so beautiful eyes –  
how I am in love with you, how I am afraid of you!  
Since I saw you I have had no good time.)

I rushed over to the offending machine and turned it off. I stood there back facing him. "Is there uh….uh _**problem**_ with th**at **son**g** love?" Slowly I turned around but he wasn't looking at me. He was just staring at the blank screen on the television and sipping on a beer.

"It's annoying," and suddenly I knew that was the wrong thing to say. He threw the bottle at the wall, the noise causing me to flinch, and he stood up facing me.

"Hahaha-it's-**it's** _annoying_ to you **Kat**erina? _Really_ now? Last I re**member** that so_**ng**_ reminded you of **me**," He took a menacing step forward, "La**st** I chec_**ked**_ we _danced_ to it when we went to your _village_." I side stepped trying to avoid his path but he turned fallowing me. "_**Where**_ have you _been_ the pa**st** threeeee days huh? **Avoid**ing something-_**someone**_?"

I gulped, "I thought…I thought you had something to plan or blow up….or something." He took a step forward and I took a step back. _I'm not going to take this shit. This is my fucking house damn it!_ Finally I straightened my back and walked past him and into my bed room. Trying my best to ignore his penetrating gaze, I sat on the edge of my bed as I took off my jacket and shoes, throwing them carelessly to the floor. He leaned on the edge of the door frame. His stance was anything but relaxing; at any moment he could pounce.

"Look Jack I don't know how long you've been here and I don't care. I think it's time for you to leave. I need some sleep." He laughed at me; _he fucking laughed._

"Oh _reeeeally_? You do**n't** _care_? You're _full_ of bull **shit** Ki**tt**y Ka**t**," He stalked towards the bed and hovered over me. "Where. Have. You. Been."

"The…the family is back. Uncle-Uncle Gavriil asked about you…" And instantly his entire demeanor changed. His eyes lost their cold gaze, his shoulders relaxed, and there was the faintest hint of a smile. "Mama…she still loves you ya know? And Pop…he still believes in you…"

He slowly lowered to his knees before my and took my hand in his. He didn't say anything for awhile, just tracing lazy circles on my palm. "So uh…how are the li_**tt**_le _**monsters**_?" He looked up at me and I almost cried.

"They're wonderful Jack…Dasia is so beautiful and the boys are so funny," I used my unoccupied hand to hold back the sob threatening to escape. He gradually rose from his kneeling position to slowly…and gently push me back on the bed.

"Shh Babydoll…shhh," he pushed us both under the covers; both lying on our sides facing one another; he wiped the tears cascading down my cheeks. His touch was rough but comforting and…I almost wanted to ask him that fateful question. I pushed his hands away and tried to scoot as far as I possibly could but he refused to let me. His impossibly strong arms grabbed the back of my neck as well as my hip, and instantly our bodies were flush against one another. "Ask me,"

"No." On the surface I was as cold and smooth as marble. My eyes were hard and my spine stiff; I refused to give into my temptations during a moment of weakness. The deepest secret, stuck in the far recesses of my mind I was screaming for his touch. But now wasn't the time.

He growled in frustration, setting his jaw in determination, he slid his hand on my hip towards the back of my knee and hiked my leg over his own hip. Before I could register his actions, I was quickly flipped on my back with him above me; one hand steadying his body weight over me while the other still hooked my leg around his hip. _This is very interesting._ He brushed his lips over my eyebrow, cascading my cheek, and finally reached my venerable neck. "_**Ask.**_"

I foolishly attempted to steady my breathing. "N-no Jack. Stop. This isn't what I want…right now isn't right." He lifted his head from my neck staring-_or was it glaring?-_ at me.

"…right now isn't right?" no one else could see the faintest glimmer of playfulness growing in his eyes.

"…yeah…"

"_Soooo_ you're ins**inuat**ing that there _**will**_ be a time in the **future** when i_**t**_ _**wiiiiiiiiiilllll **_be righ**t**?" _And there it is. _His smirk was full blown and I knew he had me where he wanted me. _Well…in a sense. _

"Ye-yeah? No? Can I just go to bed?"

"Ah-ah _**answer**_ my question,"

"Sure?"

"Imma hold you to tha**t** babe. Similar to _me_, you're a _**wo**_man of your **word**."

* * *

Thank you MienFacade for your review! and thanks to everyone who has been reading! xoxo Thanks so much!


	11. Chapter 11

"So Chef, what do you have for me today?" _Bruce Wayne._ His slick black hair and sharp masculine features drove women crazy. Sarah can hardly form proper sentences when he's around, not to mention breathing; more than once I've had to send her outside for some air. I'll admit he _is _a good looking man, but if anything, he's just that; another good looking man.

"Are you serious? You've come in _everyday_ for the past week. A few more meals and you would have gone though the whole menu." I continued to stir the contents in my bowl but smiled despite myself. _He's helped out so much._ "Hey Tony turn up the radio will ya? I like this song."

"It's a long way to the top! If ya wanna rock n rooooollll-We interrupt this song for breaking news. About an hour ago there was evidence found on the whereabouts on, Kaylee Andrews, the mayor's daughter. It has been said the Salvador Maroni is responsible for the kidnapping-_wait what?_-" in the background you could hear papers shuffling, "We just received information that Gotham's National Bank has been blown up and evidence believes that…_Batman is responsible?_"

Everyone in the room was silent. Soon after we heard three police sirens speeding down the street. _Oh fuck._ I looked over at Bruce and his entire stature was rigid. "Excuse me Katerina but I need to leave."

"Was your money in that bank?" honestly I was concerned. He could have lost his entire business.

"Uh-no…yeah. Something relative to that. I need to leave, excuse me." And he swept through the door way. _Oh Jack what have you done?_

_

* * *

_

"Yes mama I'm fine-no I wasn't at the bank I was at the restaurant. Everything is fine don't' worry. Yes I'll be there tomorrow morning to take everyone to the airport. YA lyublyu tebya. (I love you) Bye" I shut my phone off and slumped on my couch. _This can't be happening. _The glow from the fish tank gave the room an eerie blue glow. _Are you really doing this Jack?_ I slumped over, elbows on knees, and ran my hands over my face. _So this is your big plan huh? Kidnap the mayors daughter, __**hurt her-no make her blind, **__frame it on the mob, blow up the mob bank, frame it on batman, and watch as they all kill each other…its fucking evil. It's fucking genius, but fucking evil. And I'm the communist? _

Bzzzz. Bzzzz.

I was torn from my thoughts as my phone vibrated; Unknown Number. "Hello?"

"So how's my favo**rite** sugar _plum_ eh? Taken time out of your _**busy**_ scheduled to see the _neeeeews_ **late**ly?"

"More like heard it but yes, I know about the bank." My voice was void of any emotion.

"Humf. You **don't** sound so en_thusias_**tic **with my wo**rk**. I'm _**o**_ffended doll, really I am."

"Cut the crap Jack, where is Kaylee?"

"Well currently she is _residing_ in a _loooove_ly cellar com**plete** with leaky pipes and con**crete** floors. I'm sure there's a _**spider**_ here and there. Only the be**st** for the _govern__**ment**_."

"Fuck that! She's not the government! She's a little girl!"

"T**o**mato, t**a**mato sweetie"

"Ugggh! Jack," I took a deep breath "Please…just let her go? She doesn't know who kidnapped her…just…leave her somewhere? I'm not asking for much but please Jack…please?" the other end of the line was silent for a while. "What if that was Dasia?"

"Don't fucking pull that shit with me right now Katerina."

"JUST LEAVE HER SOMEWHERE! I'm not asking you to take her to the hospital, wait by her side, and then tuck her into bed for fuck's sake! Just take her to a random street corner near city hall and someone will find her."

His tone was animalistic, "I fucking hate you." _Thank god._

"Thank you Jack."

"Fuck you dearest." The line was dead. I put the phone down on the coffee table in front of me. _Ha. Only is his world does "I fucking hate you." Means "I'll do it….but I fucking hate you for it." Ublyudok. _(bastard)

* * *

I hugged my family one last time before they boarded the plane. "Tetya (aunt) Katerina I'll miss you so much." Dasia whipped her little nose while I held her in my arms.

"Ssssh vozlyublennyĭ (sweetheart). I'll see you before you know it! I promise I'll come visit you very soon." I kissed her little forehead before setting her down on the floor.

"Obeshchanie? (promise)"

"Obeshchanie."

"Ahh little Katerina you better keep that promise. People back home are starting to believe you were never real." Uncle Gavriil wrapped his loving arms around me and I squeezed back. "Maybe bring Jack again eh?" he whispered. _Yeah fucking right._

I nervously laughed in response and quickly turned to give the boys a hug goodbye. I kissed each of their cheeks, "Oi! You two! Be good for your mother will you? I don't need her stressing out anymore. Now gimme a hug."

"YA lyublyu tebya tetya." (I love you aunt.)

"Me too auntie Kay!"

"Haha I love you too boys. Remember be good" I hugged them all once more and soon the boarded the plane. Looking out of the huge window I saw their plane quickly rise into the sky and moments later it was barely visible. _What if I went with them? What if I went __**home**__?_ A single tear escaped and slowly descended down my cheek. _It's too late_.

* * *

"And it seems that the rain this evening will continue on through the rest of the week"

"Ugggh." I lowered the radio slightly, trying my best to drive through the horrible weather. The windshield wipers franticly pushed the rain aside, although it didn't help much. The ride home from the airport was horrible because of said weather and it only pushed my longing to go home.

"In other news, Kaylee Andrews was found thirty minutes ago two blocks away from City Hall," my eyes bulged out of my head as I turned up the radio. "She was found sobbing but they weren't tears. Blood was pouring from her eyes due to burning. There was a small circle with the letter M in the inside branded on her left arm. It has been confirmed that the brand mark matches the trade mark ring of Salvador Maroni."

I barely missed the stop sign in front of me forcing me to slam on my breaks. My back slammed against the seat of the car but I didn't dare move. _So he did let her go…and all evidence points towards Maroni. Jesus-_"JACK?"

My passenger door swung open and Jack-_The Joker_- slid into the seat. "Step on it toots. We-uh gotta go."

"What the fuck? How did you get here? _Why_ are you here? What the hell-"

He glared at me causing my body to freeze in place, "I uh believe I told you to **go**." I quickly slammed on the gas. _Fuck._

_

* * *

_

Note: I really want to apologize for my absence. School and work have been killing me but life is life right? I will update ASAP and I hope you are all still reading! Thank you all so much and a special thanks to BlackMoon1209 for the advice! I hope this makes it easier for the translation =) muah! Happy Vday!


	12. Chapter 12

The rain was pouring heavily, drenching everything in its path. The street lights were almost hypnotizing the way they glared off the slick asphalt. I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I had no idea what I was supposed to _**say**_. Eventually, I ended up next to a small park. I killed the engine, looking at the tall looming trees around us. There was no jungle gym, just a large piece of green lands surrounded by trees in the shape of a half circle. There were picnic tables randomly placed but there was one specific table underneath a willow tree, almost invisible behind the thick vines. I looked over at jack in the darkness but I could see half his face due to the street lamp not too far. The rain drops splattering on the window and ran together made shadows on his face. His scars were hardly visible in this light and for a moment we were back in high school; just enjoying the moments.

Pieces of his hair loosely hung in his face and his posture was slightly hunched over. He looked over at me with a quirked eye brow and crooked smile. _That smile._ "So uh…" he licked his lips very slowly..teasingly, "Than**ks** for the _ride_. Any par**tic**ular reason you **took** me to this hear_**t breaking **_scene?"

My eye brows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about? You didn't tell me to go anywhere so I just stopped the car."

His lips were tight for a moment before he blew out a frustrated sigh causing the hair in his face to slightly sway. He leaned in his seat and tilted his head back and let it rest. From this view I saw the long column of his flesh colored neck. With his eyes closed, "This place," he said it so softly I had to slightly lean over to hear him correctly, "this is where I told you I loved you Kat. And this is where I left you."

I looked at the bench under the willow tree and the sudden rush of that painful memory stung my eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

It was two weeks after the 'Top of the Warehouse' incident. I did everything I could to ignore that moment and let us move on with our lives. I mean, _come on,_ we were in high school. Everyone has their freak out moments, right? We were walking home from watching a horribly made-but still awesome- zombie movie. The sun had almost completely faded only leaving pink and purple streaks in its wake. We were holding hands like we usually did while I tried to drink the rest of my slurpee.

"So waddya think about the movie Jack? I thought the part when that one zombie ate the girls intestines was pretty sick. But her screams-"

"Let's go over here sugar," I looked over in the direction he was steering us towards and I was instantly greeted with the most beautiful willow tree in existence. The grass was soft and lush as we crossed over; Jack gently pushed aside the vines revealing an old wooden picnic table. I stepped on the bench and sat down on the table top waiting for Jack to sit beside me. Instead he stood between my knees, playing with the weathered hole in my jeans.

I placed my slurpee upon the table and grabbed Jack's hands. "Eĭ, posmotri na menya (Hey, look at me)," with one hand still grasping his own, I took the other to tilt his chin up, "Wacha thinkin about?"

Ever since that day on the roof top Jack hardly ever looked at me, when he did there was always a spark of angst and pain behind a veil of fake indifference. I forced him to look at me and there wasn't any angst or indifference; just pain. He took my hand in one of his own and placed my palm against his cheek.

"I love you Katerina."

My breath caught in my throat. We've always told each other that we loved one another but Jack's love was different than my own…wasn't it? Looking in his eyes I knew that this time wasn't just the usual statement; this was a confession. I traced the side of his face, wrapped my fingers around the loose strands of hair that always hung in his face, and finally brought it back to my knees to clasp his hand between my own. _I love you too._

The silence between us was comfortable but painful. "I-uh….I'm _leaving_ Kat."

"You don't have to go home. Mama won't care if you stay the night again."

He chuckled, "No sweetie, I'm _leaving_. **For good**. I'm not going _**home**_ or coming ba**ck**."

"I-I don't believe you Jack. You can't leave; we're going to graduate in a few weeks. What are you going to do?" I paused to push back my panicked tears and looked down at our intertwined fingers, "What am _I _going to do?"

He bent his head down and firmly placed his lips on my own. It wasn't possessive or lustful. It was a goodbye. He pulled away from the embrace and walked through the vines. I sat there for a moment. _He just left? No no…he's just going home. He kissed me…he left. He's leaving. __**He's leaving.**_ I jumped off the table running towards his direction, pushing the vines away to reveal the empty park.

"JACK!" I ran my shaky hands through my hair, "JACK! Come back!" I spun in circles trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of any form of life. "Jack?" That was the last night I ever saw him.

**END FLASHBACK**

I slammed my fists again the steering wheel and rounded on him, "Fuck you Jack Napier." The tears fell freely from my eyes but my stature was rigid. _I fucking hate you._ I turned forward and gripped the steering wheel so tightly I thought my knuckles would break. "Fuck. You."

"Kitty-"

"No! Fuck you and fuck this. Get out."

"Kat-"

"Get out! You left me! You fucking left me here, all alone. Do you know what you did to my family-_our family_- do you know what you did to me? I loved you, you fucking asshole." With that last statement I froze and so did he. I didn't dare move or speak. The pounding rain matched the rhythm of my heart and I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Look at me Kat."

I shook my head.

"Look at me. _**Now.**_" I could feel the anger build in his voice but I refused once more. "**Look. At. Me.**" The ferocity and demand in his words frightened me so much that I had no choice but to stare into those dark eyes. "Say it…say it again." I kept my mouth shut. We stared at each other for God knows how long. _I said it. Oh shit._ "Go home."

I was taken aback by his command, "Pardon?"

"Ugh. I _**saaaid**_ goooo _home._"

"Like go-"

"Like dr**ive** to your apart_ment_ idio**t**. This isn**'t **the _**right**_ place for this kinda mome**nt**." _What the hell?_

"Moment?"

He sighed as if he was talking to a child. _This is to fucking weird._ "_Yeeesss_ Kat. This is the moment were you a_**sk**_ me."

"Oh my God are you _kidding me_ right now? This whole-whole-I don't even know what to call this, but this _whatever_, and all you care about is getting into my fucking pants? Fuck you!" I roughly turn on the engine and back out of the parking spot. "You, Jack Napier, are a selfish, inconsiderate, evil bastard, ya know that? YA nenavizhu tebya. (I hate you.)."

"I didn't _**catch**_ that la_**st**_ par**t**."

"I hate you!"

"You should try to stop at the stop signs sweetie."

"UGH!"

"So I'm _**guessing**_ the momen**t** is _gone_?" I slam on the breaks and get out of the car. I stomp my way up the slick, brick stairs and open the door to the narrow lobby before heading up the small stairwell towards my apartment. I forgot he was behind me before I almost slammed the door in his face.

"Go away Jack." Instead he pushed his way through and quietly locked the door behind him. _I can't do this anymore._ Once again we were caught in a staring contest except I was exhausted and I could see the excitement in his eyes. _He thinks he's winning a game._ I shoved him towards the door. "No. Out." He slightly laughed and that only caused my anger to grow. "Leave! I don't want you here! You left before you can do it again! I don't need you! I don't _want_ you!" Every time he tired to move I would push him back. My shoves became rougher and I eventually resorted in slamming my fists against his chest and shoulders.

He grabbed my wrists, "You _know_ this is **act**ually starting to h_uuu__**rt**_. I'd ap**preciate** it if you'd **sto-p**." he let go and walked toward my bathroom. "I'm going to take a _shower_ doll and you should ta**ke** one too. Care to _jooooin_ me?"

"Ugggghhhh! Go fuck yourself Jack," I kicked off my shoes by the door.

"Uh-where ya been sweet_**heart**_? That's what I've been trying to get _**you**_ to do," I swiftly grabbed my shoe barely missing his head. "Hahaha alright suit yourself then." And he shut the bathroom door. _I'm going to kill him._

_

* * *

_

I was sitting on the couch as far away from him as possible. My wet hair was wrapped in a towel and he took it upon himself to barrow my bath robe 'since he had no clean clothes'. It was large on me but fit him fine. The deep forest green complimented his clean and slightly tanned skin. I was left to wear another old band T and shorts.

The moment in the car was replaying in my head and the only thing I could feel was…..well _awkward._ This whole situation was crazy; literally. _Why did you come back? _I stared at his profile in the dim lighting and he honestly didn't look that different. Same perfect nose, same beautifully sculpted lips, same strong jaw, same sun kissed skin…the scars really weren't there in my world.

"Is the-uh….something on your mind beautiful."

_Okay, here goes nothing._ "Why…Why did you come back Jack? I mean…why did you come here when you were hurt." I held my breath. We never talked about it. In the deep recesses in my mind it was eating away; _why._ I watched as his eye brows furrowed together and how he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "You…you had no real need to come here. You know it. I know it. I'm sure you're more than capable of fixing yourself up or even threaten some poor doctor to do it for you," he chuckled at this. _Ugh you would._ "So why? Why did you come to me?"

He slightly turned towards me, the robe opening slightly to reveal the skin on his chest. He had one arm resting on the arm rest while the other tapped nervously-no _anxiously_- on his knee. "Well well…so the moment has cooome. You wanna know Kitty?" I barely nodded my head in response. And then he looked at me-I mean _really looked at me._ His eyes were darker but not threatening…more….more… excited? Scared? Intense? Whatever it was, it made the world stand still. This was _real._

"That night," he ran one hand through his hair for a moment and took a deep breath. "That _**night**_ I was fu**ck**ing around with _Scarecrow_-the _weeeeird_ one with the ma**sk** ya know?-well ya that guy. He-uh he said he had a _**joke**_ we could play. _**A really good one**_. He made a to**x**in-he's been workin on that **shit** for a while now-but he said he per-fec-ted it. This gas was supposed to be released in Mr. _Waaaaaaaaaaaayne's_ office-just a te_**st**_ run. But he needed some help. See Doll, he uh-isn't exactly the type to _actually_ wo**rk**. He's just brains and well…he knew I'd have the balls to hire some of my boys to place it in the building. Of course I thought it was hil-_**ari-ou**_s. Who wouldn't wanna see the _**richest**_ guy in Gotham and wat**ch** as his entire estab-lish-ment **crumble** in fear. _**Fear.**_ That was it Ki_**tty**_-Ka**t**, a _**fear toxin**_. We were all ready to go but uh…one of the boys _**fucked**_ up the timing. We ended up inhaling some and the entire building was in **uproar**. Including _us_. One of the boys was **freak**ing out really bad and he uh-haha oh _man_ that mother _**fucker**_-he _**staaabbed**_ me. Three times actually. Everyone was running around and **screaming**. It was be-autiful baby you shoulda seen it. But uh…there was this **girl**. Real looker….she looked like you. And I saw her crying and crying and **screaming**, "The spiders are on me! Get them off! They won't stop biting!" And as I looked at her…she was _**you**_ Kat. And I realized I had a _fear_-yeah I know I'm surprised as _**fuck**_ to but waddya do right?-I saw her _**jump**_ out the tenth story building…..I saw her _**die**_. I saw _**you**_ die. Ne**x-t** thing I knew I was in your kitchen. And uh-well you were there for the rest."

I sat there digesting everything he told me…it made a lot of sense in a crazy, fucked up way. "So…so that's why you pushed me…why you tried to cut me…"

His eyes changed again but this was anger; _**self-anger.**_ "I thought…I thought you were dead. And I thought you were trying to kill me too. You're my biggest strength. You're my biggest weakness. You'll have to _excuuuuuuse_ me when I'm on _**drugs**_."

"Don't try to laugh this off Jack Ass. "

Suddenly he was in front of my face-on my body-in a second. Chest heaving, face just inches from my own. "I hurt you Katerina. I'm sorry. Be-lieve it or _**not**_ but it eats me up inside. I'd rather _**laugh**_ at it then actually _**feel**_ it." We were frozen in that place. _So that's it...he thought I had died._

Initially I wanted to be mad-furious- that the whole reason behind his return was because he was on fucking drugs. But as I stared at him more…and thought about it more…what else would he have done? _I'd do the exact same thing if I thought he had died._ I brought a shaky hand up to cup his marred cheek. The side of my thumb caressed his slightly stubbly skin. "Jack?"

"_What_?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

muah! love you guys


	13. Chapter 13

Deep brown orbs with specks of gold stared into my soul, searching for…something. He pulled away from me, getting off the couch swiftly. "_**No**_."

"N-no?"

"_**No.**_"

I sat there dumb founded. _He…he won't kiss me? Are you __**fucking kidding me?**_ I was off the couch in seconds and pointed towards the door. "Out. Get out." It was a standoff; my hurt pride against his-his…reason? His look was hard, guarded. A moment later he was in the bathroom getting dressed. I stood there a few feet from the door, fuming. _Fuck you Jack Napier._ He walked passed me and opened the door. I caught him before he left. "I don't want you to come back. Ever. Stay the hell away from me. Stay the hell away from _my_ family." He stared at me one last time. His expression was blank. "I hate you _Joker_." And with that he slammed the door. _You can kiss my ass._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Chef? You alright? You seem kinda off."

I loudly slammed my knife through the pork; the steel hitting the cutting board like a bomb. "Yes _Trevor_. I'm fine." He didn't say another word after that. It's been two months since I've seen him. That's 1,440 hours. In those hours I have cried, screamed, cursed God for ever bring him into existence, begged God to bring him back, cooked, and slept at my parents' house. After that night I packed up all my clothes and haven't been back since. _I think my fish are dead._ I still paid the rent…it isn't permanent. At least I think so.

I've kept a close eye on the news, keeping information on what has been going on with his "war". One thing is for certain, _he's doing a damn good job._ Kaylee Andrews has been in intensive care according to the new paper. The picture was disgustingly tragic. She was lying on the hospital bed with her mother and father crying next to her. His had tightly gripping his daughters, while her mother was caught in the middle of a sob; one hand over her mouth and the other gripping her husband's shoulder. It was hard not to stare at the bloodied bandage covering her eyes. Especially knowing who really did it. _This whole thing is so fucked up._

Everything pointed to Maroni; since Kaylee didn't ever see the Joker and the ring branded on her skin matched Maroni's. Maroni hasn't outright denied hurting her because in a sense it made him look good-_tough_. Since "Batman" blew up his bank, and Batman works with Gotham police and the police work for the Mayor, he figured (and in his own words) "Its Karma doin' its thing." Everything has fallen into place for lack of a better word.

"Hey uh Chef?"

I spun around, little beads of sweat running down my brow due to the hot steam rolling off of the top of the boiling water, "_What?_"

Trevor was practically shaking in his apron. I felt bad but…life isn't exactly treating me so swell these days. "Uh…Mr. Wayne is here with the old British dude and the commissioner. I think you should go out there."

"Fine. Just gimme a minute 'kay?" he nodded silently and turned to walk away, "Oh and Trevor?" nervously he glanced back at me, "You did a good job today dude. Those cakes look beautiful." Immediately his eyes lit up with pride.

"Thanks Chef! I'll get started on table three." And with that my conscious for being a bitch, was cleared. I took the end of my apron and wiped and trace of moisture off my brow. _This is odd…very, very odd._ I walked through the wooden swinging doors that separated the kitchen and the dining area as calmly as I could. _This couldn't be horrible…could it?_

"Commissioner it's been a while. How ya been?" I gave him a welcoming smile. His warm eyes were surrounded in dark circles but the sincerity was still there.

"Ha, I've been better to say the least."

"Mr. Wayne, Albert." I smiled in welcome at them as well. Albert smiled back in return but Wayne's response was tight and formal; nothing like normal. _Odd._ "So what can I do for you fellas? Coffee? Dinner? We just got some amazing lobster in this morning; decided some sea food would be fun to try haha." _Geez could I really try any harder?_

"Actually Chef, we would like to talk to you privately. Do you mind coming with us to the station? We believe you might be able to help us…that maybe you have some information." My back stiffened and I was immediately put on defense. Gordon's posture was weary, nothing about him was intimidating. _He's simply a man doing his job._ I looked at Albert, examining his body language; he stood straight next to Bruce not protectively…like he was ready to pull _him_ back if needed. _So you're not the problem._ As soon as my eyes fell on Bruce Wayne I knew he was the one. His back was stiff, eyes empty, and his jaw slightly clenched. _Ah so you're the one who is going to be the pain in my ass today. Lovely._

"I'm sorry gentleman but obviously right now isn't the best time to be running around town when I had a restaurant full of hungry people. Surly a business man of your stature would understand that Mr. Wayne; especially since you own a small part in this business." Our stares were equally matched with suspicion. "But I'd be more than willing to proceed with this conversation in my office."

"Sounds lovely Miss. By any chance do you have some tea?" _Ha-ha oh man, a British guy asking for tea. Oh the cliché._ My laugh caught in my throat. It was hard keeping up with Gordon trying to be a gentleman, Albert trying to ease the tension, and Mr. Wayne trying to destroy me with his eyes. _This is going to be a very interesting conversation. Hahaha. _

_

* * *

_

"So let me get this straight Commissioner Gordon, you're accusing me of involvement with the Joker?" it has been long since the shop closed and there were several empty cups of tea (mostly belonging to Albert) scattered over my small desk. _What the hell have you gotten me into Jack?_

"Well, to a degree its true Kat, you know that. You said it yourself that you _knew him._" Gordon was the only one actually involved in this conversation. We were both sitting on opposites sides of my desk, elbows on the surface, and both trying to be civil. After all we did get along to an extent. He's just trying to get answers. I'm just trying to hide them.

"Yes I did know him. But what does that have to do with _**anything**_? Shouldn't you be trying to track down Maroni? Or even _Batman_ for that matter? I don't know if you've been handicapped for the past couple of months but HELLO? Batman blew up a bank? The mob tortured a little girl? But somehow my past affiliation with the Joker over rides all these events? What's your point Gordon, seriously." Every muscle in my body was on fire. Was it guilt? Possibly. Was it nervousness? Slightly. Was I pissed off with the whole situation? You can bet your ass I am.

Gordon sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose with an index finger. "It doesn't make sense. Batman didn't blow up the bank. The mob's retaliation was abnormally brutal. We have reason to believe the Joker is behind this Kat. And we think you have something to do with it."

Bruce slightly glared at me through the shadows in the corner of my office. _Well fuck you too asshole._ "Look…I don't know what's going on here okay? All I know is what's been printed in the papers." I leaned back in my chair staring Gordon in the eye._ Pozhaluĭsta, prosti gospodi._ (Please God forgive me.) I knew I was lying. I was indirectly helping Gotham's most wanted create a war between the crime lords and the establishment. _YA idu v ad._ (I'm going to hell.) Slowly I stood, pacing towards the door, I opened it slightly. "If I do receive any information I'll call you immediately commissioner. Until then I'd appreciate it if you gentleman would leave me to run my business." And that was that really.

Everyone stood and walked out the door with polite nods in farewell, but not Bruce. He stopped in front of me, both of us enclosed in the door way. "If you're a part of this…this _chaos_ Katerina, I'll personally see that you're put in jail. That was an innocent little girl. My conscious wouldn't be able to handle that kind of guilt." I knew he was right; slowly my mind has burning with blame at the idea that I'm _helping_ Jack. I haven't done anything to directly assist him, but I haven't done anything to stop him either.

Nevertheless, I held my ground; no matter how unstable it was. "I understand what you're saying Mr. Wayne. I'll keep that in mind _if_ I hear or see anything. Good night." I practically pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. With a soft thud my forehead connected with the wooden surface of the door. _Chto ya budu delat__ʹ__?_ (what am I going to do?)

* * *

Note: AHHHHHHHH! i know i know i'm horrible =( i'm so sorry. but i'm getting them out there right?

Big thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story and i promise it will be finished. i dont know how long but i'm not giving up.

love you guys! xoxox


	14. Chapter 14

"Chert vozʹmi devushku! Vozʹmite sobaku na progulku. On, kak bolʹshoĭ, kak korova!" (Damn it girl! Take the dog out for a walk. He's as big as a cow!) My mother yelled from the kitchen, trying to get me off the couch. Besides going to work, I refused to move. The guilt of my silence was eating me alive and I couldn't bear to face the outside world completely. No, I'm not being over dramatic. A little girl was hurt. I know who did it and I won't tell a god damn soul. _Fuck my life._

I snuggled deeper into the woven blanket, hoping the couch would just swallow me whole and suffocate me. I peaked a little, observing the massive beast before me. _Stupid lucky dog. Doesn't have to worry about falling in love, or if you're going to jail. You just sit, shit, and sleep. I hate you, you lucky bastard._ In response to my evil glares, he rolled over and with a groan, and trotted over to me. He gently laid his head in my covered lap and looked up at me with his big, brown eyes. "Net, net, net. Ne delaĭte etogo dlya menya. YA chuvstvuyu sebya vinovatym dostatochno." (No, no, no. Don't do this to me. I feel guilty enough.)

"Wacha feel guilty about little one?" Pop emerged out of the hallway, and came to sit beside me. I lifted my upper torso so he could sit down, and then placed my own head in his lap while he petted my hair.

"Nothin' Pop. Just life has been wearing me down ya know?"

"Ah, I see." I wasn't going to open up to Pop. Not about this at least. He'd be so…disappointed; nothing is worse than a disappointed parent. I can handle yelling and anger because they'll get over it in a day or two. But disappointment? That's a whole different ball game.

"Oi! Walk the damn dog will ya? Med ? Budete li vy zabratʹ kartoshku dlya menya, pozhaluĭsta ? (Honey? Will you pick up some potatoes for me please?) Mama wasn't going to let this go. I sat up stretching my stiff limbs with a groan. The dog and I stared at each other for a moment.

"Vy schastlivyĭ zverya . Horosho , davaĭte pokonchim s etim ." (You lucky beast. Alright, let's get this over with.) Pop went into the kitchen while I grabbed the faded dog collar off the nail next to the front door. "I'll be back in an hour." I shouted on my way out the door. We both trotted down the porch steps, his tail wagging happily behind him. "Maybe we both need a walk."

* * *

It was sunny out, which was a welcomed change. Little puffs of white, surrounded by a blue sky implied that spring was coming soon. The streets were crowded with hotdog vendors, street performers, and of course the usual pedestrians. Gotham is never quiet, especially due to its huge population. _It was lively back home, but never this many people._ Dog walked happily by my side enjoying the warm air. _Ha, dog. We never got around to naming you. Not that you actually care._ I looked down at my side; I was met with the familiar sight of honey brown fur covering a huge 140 pound dog with floppy ears and as old as could be. I couldn't help but smile. _Jack loved you so much you lazy git._

Suddenly, a talk man shoved into my shoulder. "Woah watch out. You don't own the friggin' side walk." He had a base ball cap the covered most of his face. Instead of answering me, he just barely looked back and smirked at me. His white teeth contrasted against his ebony skin. _Was he making fun of me?_ I was going to retaliate but before I could he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. _Ugh, fuckin' people these days I swear. _I turned and continued on my walk.

Suddenly, dog started barking hysterically. "BARK! BARK BARK!" He was pulling on the weathered leash and it was almost impossible to pull him back. "Zatknisʹ ty! Sobaka! Uspokoĭsya!" (Shut up will you! Dog! Calm down!) but he wouldn't stop. Suddenly I fell on the side walk with half of the leash hanging limp in my hand while dog ran wildly across the busy street. "Shit!" I quickly got up and ran after him. _What the hell is wrong with him!_ Horns were honking as car halted and screeched trying not to hit me or my crazy dog. Finally, he made it to the other side still unharmed and bolted down the side walk and quickly made a right down another small street.

"Oh for the love of God! I don't have time for this! Dog! Get back here! Uggggh." I forced my feet to run faster, a burning sensation quickly consuming my chest. I turned the corner and stopped, leaning over on my knees to gasp for air. "You *breathe* fucking *breathe* piece of *breathe* shit. I'm gunna *breathe* kill you. *breathe* and put you in a stew! *breathe*" I slowly stood up and I saw dog sitting on the side walk in front of a man who was kneeling in front of him, petting his head a few feet away from me. _What is it with everyone wearing baseball caps today?_ I slowly made my way over there and then the scars came into view and I froze. _Oh fuck._ Jack stood from his kneeling position and faced me. At first glance no one would have thought that this was the Joker. He was wearing jeans, and a large black jacket with the collar pulled up, surrounding the bottom half of his face while the baseball cap covered the top half. We stood there for a moment, inspecting one another.

With an air of slight arrogance he made his way over to me while dog fallowed happily beside him. "You should-uh haha-buy a new leash." His hands were in each jacket pocket, his stance cocky. The smirk on his face was playful and the look in his eye was seducing. He knew exactly what he was doing and I was just standing there completely at a loss for what I should do.

"Uh…yeah." There really wasn't much else to say and that irritated him. Nothing about him changed accept the look in his eye was more determined. _What exactly are you up to Jack Napier?_ I looked at my dog sitting happily beside him and it looked right. Dog always loved Jack. And this fact irritated _me_. I snapped my fingers and pointed to the concrete next to me. "Oĭ. Idite syuda ." (Oi. Get over here.) With slight reluctance dog made his way over to me and sat in the spot I pointed too. I patted his head and looked up at Jack. "Well…bye." I turned around and walked away but after a few paces I realized dog wasn't next to me. "Sobaka . Nu vot _**teper**_ʹ." (Dog. Come here _**now**_.) he whimpered bowing his head and you could see the conflict in his movements. _Ugh! I can't do this right now…please dog just work with me for once. __**Please.**_ I glanced at Jack and again his defiant smirk was in place.

He walked over to me and dog excitingly fallowed. Jack stopped barely a few inches from me and took my hand and started walking like he didn't have a care in the world. _Is he…is he holding my hand? Seriously?_ But I couldn't help the feeling of serenity I felt for a split second. To anyone we were a young couple holding hands and taking a stroll with our dog through Gotham. I didn't fight it. I just let my feet go where ever it took me. "So, how ya been beautiful?" and I _blushed._ This was…this was weird…different…strange…_nice._

I cleared my throat, "I've um…been alright; spending a lot of time with my parents. Helping them with the house…the shop is doing well."

"I haven't stopped by your house. I haven't been fallowing you." That surprised me. I was almost sure that Jack-or the Joker-would have stopped by my house at least once. I thought a couple of times that he had passed the shop but immediately shrugged it off. Sadness quickly fallowed my surprise. _But I hopped…_ "You wish I did." I looked up at him startled by his accuracy. Everything on his face screamed happiness and _"I fucking knew it!"_.

I ripped my hand away in embarrassment and stubbornness. "_No._ I am in fact **happy** that you stayed away. That's what I told you to do." I sped up my walking, frustrated with myself. Of course, he caught up to me and grabbed my hand once more.

He chuckled at my childish behavior and pushed my hair behind my ear. "You're cute ya know that toots?" I tried to glare at him; I really did. But this playful behavior was getting to me and I felt like we were in high school again. _I miss __**this.**_ We smiled at each other; mine a goofy little grin, while his was all teeth and hooded eyes. And I kissed him. I stood on my toes and lifted my chin; our lips molding together perfectly. _This is how I want to kiss. I want it to be just about us, just in a sweet moment._ I pulled away and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"So…umm…"

He just laughed and slung his arm around me. "Let's go home Kat." This confused me. _We_ don't have a home. I have my abandoned apartment and my parent's house. He has…well I don't exactly know. He read my expression and gave a _nervous_ laugh. "I uh…I think it's time I say _hey_ to your folks. Think your Ma will kill me?"

I froze. What. The. Fuck?


	15. Chapter 15

Yes...I know. I am a horrible person. If it makes ANY difference school has ended for me for the semester soo...I will have a lot more time to write. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP. Thank you all so much and I hope you're doing well. xoxoxo

* * *

I stood there frozen outside the small gate in front of my parents' porch, feet glued to the ground while my eyes searched through the small, dimly lit windows. _Am I really doing this? Is __**he **__really doing this?_ Jack stood right behind me while dog sat happily beside him on the side walk. I reached for the gate with an unsteady hand. _What will mama do?_ I paused and looked at Jack over my shoulder. I gulped nervously, "Well…here goes everything."

Jack chuckled-was it nervously? "I uh-I believe the saying is 'Here goes nothing' Kat."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No Jack here goes _everything._" And I opened the gate and stepped across the small cobble stone pathway and made my way up the porch. Each step seemed to echo through the silent air. My breathing was labored and it felt like there has a huge weight on my chest. _Oh God what am I __**doing?**_ I paused in front of the door and turned around towards dog. I snapped my fingers and he waddled his way up to me. I took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air, and then opened the door. Dog walked through the thresh hold as if there was nothing out of the ordinary and laid down beside the couch as he always does. _Lucky you._

"Mama? Pop?" and suddenly I felt little circles being rubbed on the small of my back. _Jack._ I turned to look at him briefly but his expression was blank. For a split second our eyes connected and I _knew_ he was just as apprehensive as me, if not more.

I heard shuffling and then the house was dead quiet. I jerked my head towards the direction of the sound and there was Pop. He stood there in the hallway entry with one hand resting on the frame. His warm eyes were glued on Jack. My attention quickly moved to Jack and he was stuck there, staring at pop. "Bozhe moĭ ." (My God.) and again my attention was thrown into another direction. Mama stood just outside the kitchen with one hand resting on her heart and the other covering her mouth in shock. _Oh God what's gunna happen?_ I looked between the three of them, all of us frozen in this moment. Jack's eyes darted between my parents-well in a sense _our _parents- and I could barely see the whirlwind of emotions in his eyes.

"Shut the door son." Pop was the first to break the spell, something I wasn't too sure I was happy with. Jack slowly turned around to close the door and faced forward once again. "Both of you sit. _Now._" Jack instantly left my side and sat in the chair closest to the door and farthest away from my mother. I was briefly taken back by the obedient behavior Jack was displaying to my father. _The Joker doesn't take orders…_ "I said _now_ Katerina." And then I was surprised, and slightly frightened by my father's anger. _Pop is almost never angry…_but I did as I was told and sat down on the couch in between it all. I looked down at my weathered shoes, observing the dirty rubber and the faded cloth; every few seconds I'd glance at mama and her stance never changed. I couldn't tell if she was happy, sad, or angry. She looked mostly angry. _Why the __**fuck**__ did we do this again?_

Pop straightened his back, his muscles tense and stature ready to fight, and moved right in the front of the room. His eyes quickly darted towards mine, glaring. "How long have you two been talking?"

I gulped. I looked down again and mumbled, "I don't know…a few weeks…maybe a month or more." I took a chance and peeked at my father. His eyes were hard, his face was hard, everything about him was stone. Suddenly Jack was his target.

"You…you Jack Napier are in a _**shit**_ load of trouble." Pop ran a hand through his thinning hair and for a moment I've never seen him look so old, so beaten down. Any trace of humor was erased from his eyes, I could see every wrinkle etched in the skin around his stiff mouth and clenched jaw. For a moment he wasn't my father; he was an old many full of disappointment, resentment, and ultimately worry. "Who are you?" and suddenly there was only disgust. "You are not the young man who I took care of." He straightened his stance even more. One hand balled up on his hip while the other pointed an accusing finger in Jack's direction. "You're…you're a _**murderer**_ Jack. You _**kill**_ people for fun…to play a _**fucking game.**_" My jaw dropped, my father has never cursed like that. "You call yourself the _Joker._ I can tell you one thing son that definitely suits you. You're a _**joke**_. What you're doing with your life is a **sick** and _pathetic_ _**joke.**_"

I slowly looked towards Jack. He was perfectly still in the chair. Back straight, hands folded politely in his lap, knees bent and pushed together. His face muscles were stiff with forced control. His eyes…his eyes were excruciating. A fiery mix of barely restrained violence blending into…regret? Pop slowly put down his pointed finger and both men were staring at one another. I could barely register the blurry movement of a body rushing across the room but the loud slap of hand on cheek was impossible to miss. My mother stood barely a few feet away from Jack hand still raised.

She sneered in his face, "Vy unichtozhili vse doverie i uvazhenie u menya dlya vas . Vy reshili ostavitʹ etu semʹyu , chto lyubit vas . Vy vybrali zhiznʹ greha i nenavisti. Vy ne semʹya moya . Mne plevatʹ na vashu zhiznʹ ." (You have destroyed any trust or respect I had for you. You chose to leave this family that loved you. You chose a life of sin and hate. You are no family of mine. I spit on your life.) Just as quickly as she attacked she left. For once my mother did not go into her sacred kitchen; instead she marched up the stairs, into her bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

Jack's face was still slightly turned and I could see the beginning of a very large hand print form on his right cheek. His eyes were turned down, refusing to look at either myself or my father. _Oh fuck…this was a horrible mistake._ Pop cleared his throat, "Sadly she beat me to it," _Oh god Pop please don't rub it in even more_, "You…you are not welcome here. The day you repent for what you have done…maybe…_maybe_ you can step foot in this house. Until then, you are dead to us." Suddenly Pop's angry eyes were focused on my shrinking form on the couch. "And that applies to _**you**_ as well young lady," my eyes shot open in shock, "if you continue to associate with this _**heathen**_ you are no longer welcome in this house either."

Never in my entire life has my father spoke or looked at me the way he did now. Just moments ago I saw my father morph into an angry old man; in that moment he wasn't my father and in this moment I wasn't his daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

"JACK! JACK WAIT! PLEASE!" I was running down the midnight street. Sweat and tears meshed together on my flushed cheeks, tangling in my billowing hair. Moments before he burst through my parents front door, darting for an escape. The back of his black jacket was slowly starting to blend into the darkness of the street. I refused to stop. Each step slammed into the hard concrete, the noise echoing off the tall and forbidding buildings that were threatening to engulf my target. _Jack._ He turned a sharp corner and I almost missed his action but quickly caught up. I jerked to the left, trying to force myself to catch up with him. I was a few feet into the alley when I saw him at the end. Both of his arms were outstretched, his palms resting on the gravely brick wall in front of him. His head hung low between his limbs and I could faintly see puffs of breath beneath his straighten elbows.

I felt that at any moment I would collapse; that my lungs would painfully give in and my scorching claves would buckle under anymore pressure but I stood there. I watched him with his head hung low, he himself trying to catch his breath. Eerily slow he lifted his head; I could slightly make out his profile in the little amount of street light that leaked into the alley way. A moment later we were staring at one another. His look was fierce and chaotic, like a scared and beaten animal ready to rip its teeth into flesh as any sign of a threat.

I slowly took one step toward him…and then another. Suddenly he shoved himself away from the wall and stalked toward me, each quick step striking fear into my being. I've never been truly afraid of him…but right now he wasn't just crazy Jack he was _The Joker_. Before I could register his action he wrapped each of his seemingly inhuman hands around the section that connects my jaw to my neck. He wasn't squeezing, _not yet_, but this hold would keep me from moving my attention away from him. _As if there was anything else to pay attention too. It's not like this wasn't fucking important or anything._

In any other circumstance this would have been a romantic moment. Two young people standing close to one another in the middle of the night; him holding her attention both physically and mentally, staring into her eyes. But this wasn't a romance. He was trying to get my full, undivided attention and he was doing a damn good job. "I want you to listen _**very**_ closely here sweetheart okay?" His insane eyes were darting between my own; he licked his lips wildly, trying to figure out _exactly_ what he wanted to say. "I-uh…don't think this is going to work ou**t**." I could fully see the imprint on his face now. It was red and swollen. _Damn mama._ I slowly reached up to gently touch his abused cheek but he was fast and caught my wrist in an _almost_ painful grip. "N-n-no kitty kat. It's not _pet_ the Joker time. Ha-in fact you've already wasted a _**lot**_ of my ti-_muh_."

I wretched my hand away and pushed him as best I could. He barely stumbled but just a little distance was all I needed. "How fucking **dare** you…how _**dare**_ you! You-you waltz back into my life with absolutely no regard for anyone's needs but your own and..and you fucking _leave_…_**AGAIN**_!" My vision was red; I was furious-livid! _Who the fuck do you think you are!_ I shook my head in a futile attempt at clearing my thoughts but it did nothing. Suddenly my cheeks were wet once more and I had no idea why. Almost completely emotionless, he wiped my cheeks but I quickly-viciously-slapped his hands away.

"Don't cry Kat-"

"Crying? Who's fucking crying here?" What was he talking about? I brought my own hand to my cheek and I realized that _**I **_was crying. I honestly had no clue. In wild confusion and being absolutely appalled at my actions, I vigorously wiped my damp cheeks. He just stared at me with those dark eyes.

He tilted his head to the side, a small smile forming on his lips. This smile was insane, the absolute definition of it. He was _happy_ in some sick and twisted way, like our parting was something he predicted-_knew-_ would happen and he was almost ecstatic in his rightfulness. His eyes narrowed at me like he despised me-like **I** did some great wrong to _**him**_. But through all his mixed body language I knew for a fact that there was something…_hidden_.

He licked his lips numerous times before he spoke, "Look hunny bunches, we both knew this wasn't going to work out-not _really_," he leaned in real close to my ear, his breath skimming my skin dangerously, "just watch **out** okay? You've already taken up enough of my…_**head**_ space. I might not be there to save your ass." He pulled away and I glared at him with a scrunched up and confused face. _You really are fucking crazy._

Then suddenly my face was between his two largely calloused hands and his lips were hot against my own. We moved together violently, like we were fighting the never ending battle between love and hate-right and wrong-war and peace. I bit his lip _**hard**_, threatening to draw blood but he just chuckled and licked my own soft lips in a teasing act of affection. He stopped, resting his warm forehead against my cool one, our puffs of breath mingling in the air. He looked at me and I stared back daring him to say something else. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed my nose…one cheek…then the other…and finally my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut, absolutely refusing to believe that this moment was real-that _**he**_ was real-and when I opened them he was gone.

* * *

***Okay ladies and gents, for the next couple of chapters it will be in the Joker's POV. I feel it's important to see the inside of his war, what's actually happening. It won't last for too long though. Thank you all so much! Hug n kisses


	17. Chapter 17

_Hahaha…Oh baby love I've missed you sooo…_Before him stood a seemingly ordinary building. It was five stories in height, spackled and faded white exterior, multiple and slightly dirty windows scattered on each floor. Multiple garage doors lined the left side of the building; but right in front stood a bright blue door and above it was a sign that read "Jack's Candlesticks" in neat, red, cursive writing. His eyebrows furrowed in anger while his smile stretched across his face to an unbelievable extent. He slapped his hands together and rubbed them happily. "It's-uh time to get this ball rolling Gotham." And with that he swung the door open and strode inside his castle.

* * *

Every inch in his office was covered in black and white news print. In the corner stood a single circular table and upon its surface stood a rather large television set-impressively large. It seemed that if another ounce of weight were to be set upon its surface that the table would crumble but just like its owner it could withstand a lot of pressure. Underneath said table was a VCR- because the Joker is an original to his core- and it recorded _everything._ An entire wall was dedicated to his recordings; from top to bottom, eight feet in height and twenty-three feet in length, were rows and stacks of video recordings.

He was currently sitting in a plush, purple beanbag chair while he was surrounded in his "progress". In his gloved hands was an especially important article that was hot off the press.

**Gotham Times**

**Batman-Model Citizen or Terrorist? **By Chealsea Banks

About a month ago the city of Gotham heard about the tragic story of our very own mayor's daughter, Kaylee Andrews. The case is still under investigation but all evidence point towards the notorious Mr. Sal Maroni. Pictures show a brand mark on the young Miss Andrews with the famous Maroni ring.

Now we all ask, "What instigated such a brutal attack?" Just a few weeks before Kaylee's kidnapping some of Gotham's most successful private banks were blown up, a couple of them were housing a majority of Mr. Maroni's money and stocks.

Our second big question, "Who would blow up Gotham banks?" Of course the infamous Joker has been guilty of this crime many a time but surprisingly he isn't the top suspect. Police said that there was one of Batman's 'Batarands' found on scene. It's no surprise that Mr. Maroni and Batman have had it in for each other since day one-Hello ladies and gents! Hero and mob lord? Need I say more? But this behavior is defiantly a surprise coming from our beloved masked vigilante.

Such actions are sure to cause a riot between both parties and of course we the citizens are always on our toes. So which is it Gotham? Hero because he finally struck a blow to the bad guys? Or foe because once again our city's peace is jeopardized?

"Oh I _**love**_ when a plan **snap, crackle, POPS** into action! hahahaAHAHAahaha-hehe-ho!" he jumps onto his squishy seat and bounces around like a crazed sports fan would do if his favorite team won a championship game. His long legs jutted out in every which way while his arms flailed wildly.

"Um…boss?" and suddenly the Joker was as still as a statue; frozen in mid bounce. He was slightly more than pissed off to be caught in a very unthreatening position and turned around to express his irritation when he saw him-_**James.**_ He straightened himself and gruffly welcomed the young man into his office-the _**only**_ other human being allowed entrance. _Oh James boy…you're gunne be __**big**_…

Joker patted James's shoulder roughly while a sinister grin spread over his features. "What-uh can I do for you _kiddo_?" James was about twenty-two, maybe twenty three in age. He was tall and handsome; a real looker. Curly, dirty blonde hair, chiseled features, and very…very…_**smart.**_ He was everything Jack-_**Joker-**_ needed. Everything.

"I was-uh…wonderin' if you could help me clean my cheek again? The peroxide keeps getting into my eyes." You see, James was similar to Joker, his left cheek was cut into a half grin. The corner of his mouth opened to almost past his cheekbone. Both pieces of shin were sloppily stitched together; the black wire sticking out at random angles while the skin around it was swollen and irritated. A huge portion of the left side of his face looked like dead flesh trying its best to survive and heal. This look didn't fit on a face as beautiful as his…but then again…

Without another word the Joker walked over to a small desk, also littered in new print, and opened a small drawer. He pulled out the familiar dark bottle and a couple cotton swabs. "Let's play doctor, _**James**_."

* * *

"Rub-a-dub-dub, Three men in a tub. And how do you think they got there? Hahaha-The butcher, the baker, the candlestick-maker, they all jumped out of a rotten potato, haHAho-he-ho-'Twas enough to make a man stare!" Joker threw his hands up with a hoot while hot wax dripped down his protected arms. He was currently in one of the buildings candle constructing laboratories. There were conveyer belts everywhere hanging from the room's high ceiling and conveniently landing in the ground where multiple henchmen were boxing and stocking rows and rows of crates.

"Fuck! It's not mixing right! Fuck this shit." And suddenly James kicked his table, that was currently his work space, sending his dangerous tools flying across the room. Joker's good mood vanished instantly. His jaw clenched, grinding his teeth, with every muscle in his being tensed, and instantly he was on top of James. A loud crack echoed through the room and production paused while the other men stood and stared.

"Don't you ever-ever-do tha_t_ again. I'll tear you apart, limb by limb on _my_ table and throw _you_ around got it? These aren't fucking face paint chemicals your working with _Jaaammmessss_." The young man held his abused jaw while the Joker almost had him in a choke hold by the collar of his shirt.

He barely managed to choke out a "Y-yes boss," before Joker threw him down on the ground and strode over to the table. Upon the table stood many packages and bottles of nitrogen dioxide, toluene, sulfuric and nitric acid, Amatol, Ammonal, Baratol, and various other compounds; mixed together they formed one of the Joker's favorite playmates, Trinitrotoluene-T.N.T.

Joker switched out his heat protective gloves for his original and favored pair. Slowly, he rolled up his blue shirt sleeves and his genius was on full display.

"Ya see here James mixing chemicals into a precise product is like…well…_cooking_. You have to measure and precisely add certain _ingredients._" He leaned over the table while he picked and used certain amounts of chemicals. "Say we're making Shashlyk-"

"Excuse me?" Joker looked up irritatingly at James. His eyes radiated anger and annoyance. James took a startled step back.

"It's a spicy meat dish from Russia. Maybe you would know that if you would step outside of Mc-fucking-Donalds and tried some real food." James swallowed back the lump in his throat as the Joker continued. "As I was _saying_, let's make believe we're making Shashlyk. It's spicy and we like spicy don't we gentlemen?" everyone nodded their heads while a few replied with a respectful yet fearful "Yes, boss".

"So we take a bit of this," he put in an expertly measured amount of one compound, "a pinch of that," he gently sprinkled in other chemicals, "put it all togetherrrr," he finished off his dangerous creation and lit a match, "annnnnndddd" he threw in the match and quickly leaped to the right. Almost instantly the table that was in front of him blew into smithereens, bits of wood scattering across the room, splinters hitting everything in its path. "Now if only I could kiss the chef."

* * *

I really want to thank you all for reading my story. it _really really_ means a lot to me. All of your reviews mean so much and keep my thoughts and inspiration flowing. xoxo

I'd like to thank:

MienFacade

SombodyStandingThere

blackmoon1209

XPsychoBabyDollX

AlmostAVampire

Neurotic-Isopod

Isabeau de Foixa

shabbacabba

AsphyxiatedAngel

and of course all of you lovely people reading. hugs


	18. Chapter 18

James's eyes were rimmed in red from unshed tears stinging in his eyes. Peroxide was his best friend and his worst enemy; his reflection was his biggest inspiration and his biggest insecurity; _Joker_ was his heaven and his hell. He never fully understood why his feared boss chose him, why he treated James differently. He knew he was smarter than the rest, knew he had an uncanny skill for murder and chaos, but he still didn't understand why Joker had a dangerous spark every time he laid eyes upon him.

The bathroom had a yellow glow and the mirror was dusty with neglect. As usual James heard Joker quietly listening to an old record. He went to the bathroom entry and silently listened to the music coming from down the hall.

"_Otshi tshornýe, otshi strastnýe,  
otshi zhgutshiye i prekrasnýe –  
kak lublyu ya vas, kak bayus ya vas!  
Znat', uvidel vas ya v nyedobrý tshas."_

He could never understand what his boss listened too, couldn't ever comprehend why he would listen to music in such a harsh language but then again who could ever understand him? He leaned a little closer, the tune now familiar with its slow and haunting melody. This one, this particular song, struck James every time. Although the lyrics where foreign to him, he could feel the emotion it was made to cause; sadness. Curiously, he wondered if the Joker could feel emotions, especially that one. The record ended and he heard a loud bang down the hall. _I _ _wonder what he broke this time…_and suddenly he could hear steady but angry footsteps coming down the hall.

In moments the Joker was in view, barely noticing James in the doorway. He stopped and turned to James. His eyes were rimmed with red as well but James suspected of a pain different than his own. "Better clean that _reeeal_ good boy," he licked his lips wildly, "We have an important guest commin' in." James nodded in response. This was going to be a good day in hell.

* * *

The Joker didn't like very many people, in fact he didn't really like anyone, but he particularly _loathed_ Sal Maroni. The fat and balding man sat in the poor chair in front of the Joker's desk. The old wood threatened to give out under the man's enormous form; sweat seemed to drip from every pore and wrinkle on this terrified man's body. Boy did the Joker _revel_ in this moment.

"Now uh…you heard the new about me eh? Ya know about batfuck blowin' up mah money? Framin' me for that mayor's daughter?"

The joker leaned against his desk in fake interest. Peering down at the portly man he said, "Well ya don't say…"

"I do say! Now you're a man who would understand takin' pride in one's work but I ain't got nothin' to do this one. i've been wronged Joker and I need your help to right this."

_Bingo._ "And uh-how do you plan on righting this _**injustice**_?"

Maroni loosened the silk tie around his almost nonexistent neck. "Well the mayor is throwin' a shin-dig at city hall in 'bout a month or so-"

The Joker rolled his eyes exhaustedly and threw his hands up dramatically, "Now you and I both know _Saaallllll_ that crashing parties is a bit old in my book. Been there done that-"

Maroni waved his cubby hands in the air excitedly, "No no no! I don't just want to crash it ya see," and for once the Joker's interest seemed a little less fake, "I was uh-thinkin' we could heat things up," Joker raised his eye brows. The fat man leaned back in his seat while the chair squeaked in protest, "I hear you're good with explosives Joker,"

The Joker's famous smile turned up in sadistic pleasure, "That I am Sal. That.."

* * *

Joker burst through the factor doors in absolute excitement. The sounds of metal and machinery filled his ears, while the scents of chemicals and melted wax assaulted his nostrils. Men where all over the place; running from conveyor belt to the wooden crates, packing and wrapping their precious "candles", and some were delicately placing the "special ingredient" into their wax holders. It was a working machine and surprisingly the Joker hasn't lifted a finger yet. He lifted his painted face where he could see James giving orders from the metal, cage like balconies above. _James._

It honestly astounded Joker sometimes how _easy_ it was for James to fit into this field of work, _this life._ He watched while the good looking but _scared_ young man gave orders. He was fierce and his presence demanded respect. Yes, he was young, but he was exactly what the Joker was looking for. James noticed him from below and immediately descended down the metal staircase. "Boss, everything is being put into place. We should have all the cases ready to be shipped in about three weeks." James's eyes radiated excitement and chaos. The stitches were healing nicely although they were still swollen. Joker decided that he would take the stitching out in two weeks. When everything was over and if James was truly ready he would complete the other side.

The Joker nodded in approval and left the through the swinging doors. James could continue to run the business, besides Joker had some business of his own. He walked through the enormous factory passing through the kitchen and living space he gave to his men. All in all, the place was big enough to consume the space of two large houses. Finally he made it to his wing of the factory. Together it was a decent sized living room with a small kitchen attached. Down the hall were three doors, one for the bathroom, one for his bedroom, and finally and most importantly was his main office.

No one had ever been in there or even in his living quarters for that matter. He opened the door and was greeted with a simple desk and chair, a brown leather loveseat in the corner, and a tall narrow bookshelf containing books of random content; war history, Edgar Allen Poe, Oscar Wilde, cookbooks, mathematics, chemistry, but most importantly was a leather bound photo album. Although it was one of his most treasured items, he never opened it. Plans and blue print littered the walls, words scribbled out and messily rewritten, some of the papers where old and started to yellow around the edges. These plans and schemes where proof of everything he had ever done to Gotham, his biggest dreams and their worst nightmares. He looked at his newest items, three large black suitcases stacked on the floor next to his desk. He walked over and placed all three next to one on other on the desk's wooden surface. Slowly he clicked each one open, lifting each lid until all three where baring its contents. All together he had fifty _million_ dollars; _**cash**_. Some of it he would give to his men when the job was done, some of it he would give to James because he would need it most, but the rest was for him and his biggest plan of all. He ran his gloved hands over the green paper almost afraid it would disappear. The Joker never treasured money, it was just dead tree to him but this time he needed it. This time it was the ticket he'd been looking for. He tilted his head in thought, "I wonder how my kitty is doing."

* * *

Again I must apologize for my absence but I've had an epic case of writers block. BUT the juices are flowing and I finally have a little time. Thank you all so much for sticking around! Hugs n kisses


End file.
